Unlikely
by bookstorekid
Summary: after nm Edward leaves, so does Alice. Jasper doesn't want to eat Bella and sparks fly. The couple come closer together but whathappens when an old acquaintence comes to claim the major for their own? cam Bell and Jasper pull through. rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys so I'm officially in love with Jasper and Bella fics, so I've decided to bite the bullet and write my own **

Chapter 1.

Bella's POV.

I watched as he turned from me, walking into the forest surrounding my home. For my own good? Hell to the no! Just because he thinks he's so damn good, doesn't mean he can decide what happens in _my _life! Ugrh! Breathing slowly, I spun on my heal and trudged back to the house. Screw him. He can leave but if he thinks he can damn well take the family with him, he has another thing coming.

Slamming through the front door, I swear I levitated from fright, as Alice came through the hall door. Her pale face looked drawn and her eyes were full with unshedable tears.

"Alice?" something must be wrong. Terribly, if Alice wasn't her usual preppy, happy self. It couldn't be because of Edward, right? She couldn't leave! Not just like that!

"Bella, things have changed. Something big." My stomach dropped out the bottom of my feet as her black eyes turned to me. This couldn't be about Edward, that had already happened. What could she have seen happening?

Suddenly Alice hissed with such venom, I cringed back from her, into a cold set of arms. Squealing like a damn three year old, I struggled and shockingly, managed to break free of the restraints. I stumbled away from Alice and Carlisle. Wait…Carlisle? What the fuck? As far as I knew, Carlisle had never been to my house, but here he was glaring at Alice, his usually calm, reassuring face twisted into a mask of hate.

Alice snarled at Carlisle, as he raised his hand, palm up, in an age-old sign of peace. Alice spun from us and paced into my living room. With a worried glance at my shocked face, Carlisle turned and fled. I stood stock still as my heart beat shockingly slow, making everything into one-shot pictures. Steadying myself for the horror of an upset Alice, I turned and drifted through the door.

Alice was sitting on my couch, looking for all the world bored. In comparison to her usually happy exterior, it caused my heart to miss a beat, and she smiled. Slowly lowering myself down to sit next to her, my mind raced. What could be so bad that Alice would become upset by it? One thought prevailed all. Jasper. Something was going to happen to Jasper. But, Jasper was more than capable of taking care of himself, and the rest of the family for that matter. Was it…was it something to do with Maria, the vampire that turned him in 1863? Could it? I had just assumed that from the scars that Jasper had acquired from his time in the southern wars, and he was one of the best, that she would already be dead. I mean, she was just the puppeteer, right? She turned them and let them loose. She had no real experience in the fighting area, or so Alice told me.

Alice had told me about Jaspers past when Edward refused to acknowledge my questions about his brother. She had said that she wouldn't have told me, except that in one of her visions she saw that I would need to know. Maybe this was it then. Maybe this was what she had been talking about. But if it was to do with Maria, why would I need know? It's not like I would have to deal with her. Especially not now, no thanks to Edward.

"Bella, nothing will ever be the same. Especially not between us. My visions have all changed since Edward made the decision to leave you. I can't tell you, not that I _would_," this was sneered with her lip curling over her teeth. Shocked, I couldn't even respond before she continued.

"But, I still see you becoming one of us. Edward will leave, and I'm going with him, and I won't come back until my visions have come to pass, but the rest of the family will stay." God, she was _leaving_. I felt sick to my stomach; this upset me more than Edward leaving. But what she said confused me; surely Rose would be the first one on Edwards team, not Alice. It surprised me that she would stay, but perhaps that's only because Emmett was staying. That lifted my spirits a bit, as the man I'd come to think of as my bear of a brother wouldn't be leaving. But why would Alice leave? It had to be because of something she'd seen. But, why wouldn't she tell me? And what was with the hating tone all of a sudden?

"Bye Bella. I hope he makes you happy." She snapped and left at vampire speed, leaving me completely confused. Who was she talking about? Edward had left, and there was nobody else. Alice had officially gone off the deep end.

Trudging upstairs I wasn't surprised to see that Edward had taken all of the things he had given me, and if I was being honest, I didn't really care all that much. If he wanted to try and control his life that's fine, but I was done having him try to control mine. A clean break. I think that's the only thing that he and I have agreed on in a long time.

He was always treating me like a child, and I suppose to him, I am, but in the twenty first century, being eighteen made me an adult. I was used to taking care of myself and my mother for that matter, that at first it was nice to have someone take care of me, that I didn't consider, I didn't _see _how he was changing me, making me into what he wanted me to be. I couldn't believe I had let him, it made it so much worse! Sometimes, during our _relationship _I would look back over things that had happened and wonder where I had gone, because it was so unlike me to just roll over and let someone, especially a guy, walk all over me.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about what Alice had said, and still not being able to make any sense of it.

A/N: so there we go first chapter done, I think I'll do someone else's pov next chapter, but I'm not sure anyway I'll be seeing you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well hey guys, chapter two last chapter I said I'd think about writing in someone else's POV, but I decided that Bella really hadn't had the chance to express her thoughts on the whole situation, and aren't we all told everything looks different after we sleep on it?:) I hope this is ok **

**Bella's POV**

I woke to the sound of pounding on my door. What the hell? Couldn't I have at least five damn minutes peace? Grumbling about the injustice of the whole damn universe, I stumbled out of bed, grabbing my robe on the way downstairs. I shivered as my bare feet made contact with the cold hardwood floor, making goose bumps race up my arms and tighten my scalp. Freaking winter jitters.

As the insistent pounding of my front door at this completely ungodly hour steadily pushed my mood towards, what my dad calls, 'bitch mode', I suddenly remembered that Edward had left "for my own good". Dickhead. And this asshole at the door at six in the bloody morning was gonna hear all about my bad mood. Throwing the front door open, I had just opened my mouth to bitch at whomever was there about social calls being completely unacceptable at this time in the morning, when stone cold arms wrapped around me and squeezed that tight my feet lifted off the ground. Only Emmett would come over at this ridiculous time, forgetting of course that I was human and needed to sleep.

"Emmett," I squeaked "put me down." And that, unfortunately, is exactly what he did. Rather unceremoniously might I add, causing me to land flat on my ass. I looked up at him quirking my brow and he grinned sheepishly at me before leaning down and simply picking me up as if I weighed nothing. That was really annoying actually. I wasn't a doll.

"Sorry little sis." He said grinning at me the whole time. Unfortunately, Emmett's grin was as infectious as the pox, so I soon found myself grinning right along with him, even though I wanted to stay mad that he'd dragged my sorry ass out of bed at six a.m.

"What do you want that couldn't have waited another two hours Emmett?" I grumbled, knowing he could hear me just fine. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realised I was being very inhospitable. The very back though. With what Alice had said yesterday running through my mind all night I hadn't really had the chance to get a goodnights sleep. And it was obviously showing to Emmett who looked at me speculatively, before throwing me over his shoulder and simply bounding up the stairs, before laying me on my bed. He even covered me with a blanket, before sitting down beside me as I gave an indignant huff. His laughter boomed around my room, bouncing on the walls, amplifying it. Thank god Charlie was on early shifts or I'd have some serious explaining to do. As it was he just got a glare, which thankfully shut him up.

"Bells, I'm really sorry. If I'd known what that _idiot _was gonna do I swear, I would have kicked his ass so bad!" I just sat there looking at him, not really sure what to say. Obviously Emmett thought I was upset over Edward, and if I were being honest, if I weren't so damn pissed at him I probably would be. But what is there to miss in a complete control freak, really? I was kinda happy that I'd be getting my own life back, but I was sad and confused as to Alice's behaviour, but I'd learned early on that you never bet against Alice. If leaving is what she needed to do, who was I to stop her?

Sighing I looked at the devastatingly handsome face of the man I call brother.

"Emmett, in all honesty I'm not too upset about Edward. I'm more upset about Alice, and what this will do to your family, than his leaving. I mean I can't force him to stay with me, and nobody can be forced to love another. So it's probably for the best that he left. Alice obviously has her own reasons, and who are we to bet against the future seeing little pixie?" god, that was a lot of heavy right there, it was only six in the morning. But thinking about calling Emmett brother and emotions and whatnot, had me thinking of Jasper. I was sad that he was gone, because in the last few months we had made a real progress in our relationship. I mean don't get me wrong, we were constantly watched, but we had been getting there, without any outside influence either! I'd taken to calling him my brother a while ago, but it was only recently that Jasper had called me his sister. Well at least out loud and to me. I was going to miss him; his calming influence, his southern charm and his daringness. He had a lot more spunk than Edward but was more clever, tactical, about it than Emmett. Which made his fun all the more appealing, and it usually went undiscovered and it became a private joke between the two of us. I really was going to miss him.

"Really? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I can, however, say that Esme is just about dying to see you, little sis. Carlisle is trying to hide it, but it's not going too well. They don't want to lose you as a daughter, just because of what Edward did. Surprisingly, Rose is waiting to see if you're holding up ok." Shocked, I glanced up, but his eyes were sincere. Apparently Rose really was interested in my wellbeing.

Wow, I had to wonder why. I mean she'd made it pretty clear that she had a strong dislike for me from the moment we met. Hell, _before _we'd even met. I didn't even want to consider what might have changed her mind about me, because I'd probably just hurt myself trying to think like Rose.

"Ok, Emmett. I'll come over _after_ eight o'clock. I am only human after all, I do need sleep. But tell Esme that I will be there." I looked up at him, and couldn't help myself. Throwing my arms around his neck, I buried my face in his broad shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to check up on me big brother." Though the words were mumbled because of his shoulder, being a vampire, he still heard me. He stroked my hair, for once being serious in a situation.

"Anytime little sister." And then he was gone.

Damn vampires.

**A/N ok well there it is chapter two finished. I promise, next chapter will be in someone else's POV. Until then, see ya!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: omg, I'm so happy, story has been up for a little over eight hours or something and already been added to 19 peoples favs. So thanks!:D ok well someone other than Bella's POV today. I'm hoping this works ok but anyway…**

**Emmett's POV**

That _ass!_ How could he just up and leave like this? Just leaving her, _my _little sister? God, he better hope I don't see him in the next couple of decades, because if I do he'll be in pieces. What was wrong with that boys head? He has someone willing to love him, for who and what he is, and he throws her away like a used toy. I mean, he _had_ someone willing to love him for him, but after that conversation with Bellsy, I'm not too sure she's under his little spell anymore. She was more upset about Alice leaving.

Ah, Alice. I'll miss her enthusiasm, her energy and her ability. My other little sister. I've lost her too, because of Edward. I never thought I'd be able to hate either of my brothers, but there you go. I hate him, right at this moment, I'd love to lay into him, show him a real man. None of his pansy shit about it being for her safety. I thought Alice was on Bella's side, but as soon as she got that vision of Edward leaving, she'd lost it; wouldn't talk to any of us for days, completely ignoring Jasper. Poor guy didn't know what had hit him. All he knew were her feelings, and apparently they didn't even make any sense. Alice, for whatever reason, felt betrayed. None of us could make any sense out of it. The only clue she's given us was when Esme had pestered her about it and she'd snapped,

"They will make each other very happy!" and stormed off for the rest of the day. Jasper eventually couldn't take it anymore, and drove off, going to the edge of the state to hunt. He'd just about drunk himself sick by the time he'd come home.

He was now pacing around the house muttering about the idiocy of his brother and wife. Shaking my head, I reached the house, only to have a resounding thud greet me. Speeding up, I raced into the house to find my beautiful wife sitting on the couch with unshedable tears in her eyes, her hand covering her mouth. Flitting to her side, I wrapped her in my arms and tucked her into my side, just as another almighty crash came from upstairs. What the hell? Rose cringed into my side and started dry sobbing. My cold, dead heart twisted, whatever had happened when I was away visiting Bella, had upset more than just my wife.

"Rose," she glanced up at me, her eyes wide with shock. "What's happened?" she took a deep breath but before she could answer me, Jasper came storming down the stairs, with papers in his hand, waving them around like a madman.

"What's wrong? What's wrong indeed!" he threw the papers at me and I automatically plucked them out the air. Glancing down, I felt my jaw drop. There was a letter attached to the divorce papers. Glancing up, I saw that Jasper had his head in his hands and wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to me; Rose nudged me, telling me without words to read.

Dear Jasper,

It's been a wonderful century with you, and although you already know my story, I would like to tell you parts of it that I have never dared think of too closely.

As you know, the first thing I saw when I awoke from the change into this life was you. Your face, with striking red eyes, and aristocratic face, just rugged enough for the handsome soldier you are. I fell in love with you immediately, even though I had yet to meet you and I knew that our road would be a tough and tedious one, I couldn't help falling for you. And once I met you my dear, sweet Jasper, I knew that my heart, although dead and no longer beating, I knew that it hadn't lead me wrong. You were exactly what I needed, and I you. But my love, it wasn't to be, and my visions had showed me that before I met you also, but the idea of having something so perfect, made me bet against myself. Can you believe it? But I wanted you to be mine, but it wasn't meant to be, you were destined for someone else, and soon, my Jasper, soon you will understand. She will be everything that you need, more equipped to give you complete happiness. You already love her; you just don't know it yet. I can't say I'm happy, but I will be. I do love you, meaning that if she makes you happy then I will be happy for you, and Jasper, you know better than to bet against me. You will thank me for this in time.

All my love for the rest of forever,

Alice Brandon.

Well…shit. I looked back up to see Jasper shaking. Poor guy, why had Alice lead him on for over a century? I just couldn't fathom why my sister would do such a thing. Well obviously she fancied herself to be Jaspers mate, but why lie to him and make someone as damaged as he was, still is, believe that? What if he's met his true mate already? On that thought, how do we know what Alice is telling us the truth this time?

"Who? Who is she talking about? There IS no _other_! What on earth is wrong with her? This is going beyond anything she has ever done before!" he really was all twisted up about it.

Rose got up and went to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, giving him the comfort of being his twin. Even though they weren't, they had a bond that would suggest that they were. Rose wasn't as cold hearted as everyone thought. Jasper leaned on her more than anybody when he first converted to this diet, as he was always so unsure of himself because of the doubts that Maria had put in his head. Rose understood about the doubting the diet, as she had hunted down the '_men_' that had caused her transformation. She understood better than the rest of us what he was going through, trying to make peace with who he had been.

Ten minutes later, we could all hear Bella's truck. Rose had a contented look on her face, for whatever reason she was happy that Bella was no longer with Edward, but more so that she would still stay with the family. As much as I loved my wife, she was still female, I couldn't work her out.

Jasper on the other hand, now his face lit up like the sun breaking through the trees when he heard her truck, making me raise my eyebrows. There was something…

"Hey guys," Bella said seeing Rose and I. "Where's Esme-?" she cut off mid-sentence when she saw him.

"Jasper" she whispered.

**A/N another chapter ladies and gentlemen. I have to say rather pleased with myself, eventually got the end right what did you think of Emmett's POV? Was it good or not? Chapter four I'm thinking either Bella or Jasper's POV **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok so i was asked for Jaspers POV, and I'm trying not to dissappoint:) so without further ado, enjoy... **

**Jaspers POV.**

Divorce papers? What the fuck had my wife seen that caused her to act like this? In over a century that we had been together, she had never, NEVER, pulled shit like this! Sure she'd neglected to tell me something, but only because it would result in her visions happening. I had always accepted that. Knew that there was nothing I could do, because other than Edward, I was the only one that new that Alice's visions scared her. She relied on them, of course without them she felt blind, useless, but what she was shown scared her. The lack of control she has over them and for the most part there outcomes make her feel terrified. So what had happened now that made her run? And from _me_? And to think, she took the cowards way out after being married to a soldier for a century!

I had scared Rose off with the depth of my anger by unwittingly projecting my emotions. Rose understands the difference between her emotions and mine when I project. She helped me adjust to this lifestyle more than anyone, Alice included. She understood what it was like to try and find oneself after having someone else play with your mind and helped me get through those emotions. So when she felt all of my anger, she apologised profoundly and fled. I didn't blame her, in fact if she had stayed; I'd probably have kicked her out, or said something that I didn't mean. I could barely feel her over my inner turmoil, but I could hear her just fine. Quietly sniffling on the couch downstairs, waiting on Emmett to come back from wherever he'd disappeared to.

Glaring down at the 'letter' that Alice had left me; I felt my anger bubble over again. That lying little, manipulative bitch. She knew we weren't mates, and yet she lead me to believe that we were. I had never doubted that fact when she told me that day in the pub. I'd never felt the love between vampire mates, as vampire wars were hardly he place to be finding and harbouring love. I felt the love pouring off of her as soon as I met her, and that had clouded my reasoning. As soon as we joined the Cullen's, I noticed that the love between Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, was completely different to what I felt for Alice. But that only further pushed me into my self-inflicted Hell. I felt as though I wasn't loving her enough, that I wasn't worthy of any love that she could ever possibly give me, that I tried harder and harder to love her, but it only served to make me more miserable. And now I knew why.

We weren't mated to begin with.

I heard Emmett return, just as my side dresser splintered under my hands, felt his confusion as he flitted to Roses side as I smashed my headboard.

"Rose, what's happened?" that pushed me down the stairs, let him see for himself what that fucking little pixie has been doing for over a damn century!

"What's wrong? What's wrong indeed!" I fumed, waving the papers around before throwing them at him. He plucked them out the air effortlessly as I dropped into the seat across from them, emotionally spent. I could feel his emotions change from shock to disbelief to anger.

"Who? Who is she talking about? There IS no other! What on earth is wrong with her? This is going beyond anything she has ever done before!" I was feeding off of Emmett's anger now and I couldn't stop myself. This was fucking ridiculous. There was nobody else and she would damn well know! She's made sure of that. How could I have deluded myself into thinking that she actually loved me as much as she would her mate? She couldn't, no matter how pathetic her little love letter was. She would never be able to apologise for what she's done.

Rose wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into her. We came up with the twin idea for a reason, she understood. When it came to any sort of family dilemma, Rose knew without having to be told.

Just then the sound of Bella's truck reached us, and I was calm enough by now to feel other emotions besides my own. Emmett was his usual giddy self that his sister was coming; Rose was content that Bella was not going to just abandon us. As for me, I felt the biggest fuck off grin spread on my face. Bella and I had made brilliant progress in our relationship, I no longer wanted to drain her every time she was near, and I was even able to touch her without the burn in my throat. She brought back my humanity and I loved it. The feeling that my heart might beat once again, although I knew it never could, was amazing and it was this one little human child that gave me that feeling. Every time she was near me, I felt happy, and it wasn't just because of her happiness, as truthfully it had ben waning over the last couple of weeks. Bella intoxicated me in way that I had never thought possible.

"Hey guys. Where's Esme-?" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me.

"Jasper." Just a whisper, but it fell beautifully from her lips. I was beside her in less than a second, scooping her into my arms and out the door. I wanted time with her, without the eavesdropping that would converge had I kept it to the house. Pulling her legs up to carry her bridal style, I ran farther into the woods, father than was necessary to be out of hearing range of my family. Bella sighed and rested her head against my chest, closing her eyes and I remembered that she became nauseous at the speed we run at.

"It's alright." I murmured and felt her appreciation and trust. Two such wonderful things to be given by such wonderful creature as the one I hold close to my dead, unbeating heart. Her warmth was something else entirely, she gave so much of it to us and she didn't even realise it. Her love and her heart were always open to us, even though we are monsters. She doesn't seem to care, which is stupid, but it makes us the better for it. Especially me. What did I ever do to deserve her trust and her love? I am, by far, the worst out of my whole family.

Setting her gently on her feet in the meadow I had brought her to, I kept my hands loosely on her arms, to steady her. She looked up at me and a smile broke out across her face and she full out grinned. I grinned back, feeling her emotions, reacting to them as well as my own. Even though they were the same emotions, having them amplified tenfold as I struggled with projecting, I was so happy. She was elated to see me, obviously thinking that I would have left with Alice, which I wasn't sure I would have done, even without all this bullshit piled on top.

"Bella," I whispered such a beautiful name for the beautiful woman in my arms.

Her answer shocked me to no end. She pushed up on her toes and kissed me.

**A/N: ok my lovelies, don't kill me for repeating the end of the last chapter at the start of this one, I hate that too, but come on! Jasper and Alice have been married and 'in love' for over a century! It was only right that he got to say his part. And the kiss (sigh) heavenly, eventually he'll see what the rest of us have been seeing for ages, Bella was meant to be his! But enough gabbing until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yes the kiss in the last chapter! (Freaking happy dance) it didn't happen quite the way I wanted it to, but I think the way it ended up was better **

**Bella's POV.**

Fuuuuuuuck!

When Jasper said my name, something in me burst, I had no control over it. I wanted to feel him on my lips, the way I had never before. When my lips met his, sparks flew through my body, catching me completely unawares. I could feel my heart thump in my chest and my palms become sweaty and my breath catch somewhere between my lungs and my mouth. All my mind said was _yes_. As though I had been waiting for this moment my whole life, and in truth, right now, it felt like it. One sheer moment of perfection, before heat pooled in my cheeks, flushing my face in embarrassment. I made to pull back, but Jasper grabbed my arms and brought me back to him, with a low growl as he kissed me back.

Euphoria is the only way to describe it. The feeling of his smooth marble lips pressing gently on mine made my head spin. The skin on my arms shivered in delight, and my stomach rolled. God, he tasted good. Jasper, for whatever reason, didn't hold back when he kissed me, like the way Edward did. Jaspers kiss was full of passion, the unyieldingness of a soldier claiming something for his own. It made my knees weak and my heart flutter.

He licked along my bottom lip, asking permission, which I gave into all too willingly. His cool tongue slowly explored the caverns of my mouth as my hands reached up into his hair, gently tugging on the golden locks. I may have moaned in a highly undignified way when he pulled my tongue into his mouth and my hips closer to his body at the same time, but I was too focused on the combined sensation to feel embarrassed about it. Pushing further onto my toes, gave not only a better angle, but an, although small, much needed height boost. Jasper pulled me off my feet, hugging my thighs to hold me up, and stood up straight with me encased securely between his marble arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, pulling his extraordinarily talented tongue into my mouth to taste and tease.

Eventually, I had to break free for air, and Jasper continued to kiss down my jaw and along my neck. Having him so close to a main artery made my pulse jump from the knowledge that I trusted him to stay in control. But, undeniably, knowing how dangerous having his teeth so close to me was a complete turn on. He was dominant and I liked that. Not controlling the way Edward had been, just in control. I felt safe within the confines of his arms. At peace. It was nice.

His nibbling soon became too much as he hit a definite sweet spot, making me gasp and plead, asking him NOT to stop. Needing him to give me more and yet praying that he wouldn't. I wasn't sure I was quite ready for that, I mean, Edward only left yesterday. And although I'd been getting progressively more unhappy with the situation, I still…loved…him right? Or was it out of habit that I stayed with him? God I had too much to think about and here I was making out with his _brother_! Uhgr!

"Jasper, stop!" he stilled instantly, becoming frozen where he was with his face still buried in my neck. All that moved was my chest as I heaved in oxygen.

"Put me down." God, even to my ears I sounded like I was about to cry. He didn't miss it.

"What's wrong, Bella? Why the sudden change in emotions? Did I do…no, of course. I'm terribly sorry Bella." He placed me gently on my feet and spun away from me, agitatedly running his fingers through his hair.

All of a sudden I became seriously confused and furrowed my brow trying to find the cause, until it occurred to me that Jasper was projecting. Now I just felt fucking horrible. Then, the guilt. It was almost crippling. I was making out with my best friends, or maybe ex-best friend? Not the point! My best friends _husband_! For the love of all things Holy, what is wrong with me? A little snide part of my mind whispered that Jasper was as much to blame for the guilt as I was, after all, he DID kiss me back.

"Jasper, look I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just… I guess it was…I guess it's because you're still here. And, fuck it if I know! But that, that _ASS _only left yesterday. YESTERDAY! And you're still his BROTHER. AND my best friends husb-!" he cut me off with a feral snarl, something I hadn't been expecting.

"Do not, do NOT, feel bad about what just happened! Edward is an idiot, as for that little lying fucking bitch, don't even bring her UP!" he slowly calmed down but continued to speak before I could gather my wits about me to reply to his outburst.

" You were fine until you started thinking about them. _Alice,_ she means nothing, NOTHING, to me Bella. And I know how you've been feeling about Edward for weeks now, I'm an empath, remember? If…if you need t-time or something, that's cool, just let me know, because Bella, I felt them too." When he finished, my mind was on one thing. He stuttered. Vampire never stuttered. Was something wrong? No that was ridiculous, vampires didn't catch anything. Was he…nervous? And then what he'd actually said processed in my brain. Alice meant nothing to him? What did that mean? Wait! Stop stop stop stop stop! Did he just say he 'felt them too'? Was he talking about the sparks? My eyes grew wide at the possibility that I hadn't gone completely insane, at least not on my own.

I looked into his golden eyes and came out with the most intelligent thing I could.

"The sparks?" great, way to go Bella. Now he'll think your fucking mental or some shit.

"Yes, like a goddamn tingle all over my body, as soon as you kissed me. And I KNOW you felt them, I could feel your shock and surprise and then you were into it. You liked it." He reached out one long finger and touched the sweet spot on my neck, just below my left ear and I shivered in remembered pleasure.

"_Especially _here." He started stroking that spot, watching in fascination as I shivered and gave a low moan, before clapping my hands across my traitorous mouth in complete humiliation. Jasper just chuckled and leaned in close to my ear.

"Never ever be ashamed of the way I make you feel Darlin'. It's…" he seemed to struggle for the right phrasing, before chuckling lowly and continuing.

"It's a complete turn on." And with that he picked me up and began running back to the house.

**A/N: ahh, who knew? Jasper knows how to get Bella hot and bothered. (snickers:D) but he isn't unaffected! And don't worry, this IS a Bella/Jasper, so although I'm pretty sure I'll bring Edward back at some point, it'll just be to rub it in his face that Bella has Jasper. Until then though…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm bad aren't I bad? :L but, really, the whole interlude only adds to the spice. This chapter is in jaspers POV, and is NOT a repeat of the kiss (although if anyone really wants it pm me and I'll post it as a separate chapter) enjoy…**

**Jaspers POV**

Did I…? _Hell fucking yes!_ With Bella…? _Again, yes. _Was Emmett going to kill me when he, undoubtedly, found out? You bet.

I sat with a soft thump on my bed, my mind still running in the same circle it had been since I left Bella with Em and Rose to see Carlisle and Esme. I, Jasper Whitlock Hale, had just had the hottest make out session in a long time…with my 'supposed' little sister. That shit is all kinds of fucked up. It was the most awesome thing to happen to me in a very long time, and from a human. If I had blood running through my dry veins, it would have run cold with the thought of how close I'd been to Bella, not only that but how intimate we'd been and she'd allowed me so close to that beautiful neck of hers. Her pulse had sped, so I knew she wasn't completely unaware of the danger that had caused, but rather that she revelled in my ability to keep control. And I knew I could, but having it tested so thoroughly, and in such a manner was unbelievably stupid. What if I HADN'T been able to keep control? What if I HAD killed her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My deer, sweet, trusting Bella, dead by my teeth. It made me shudder in revulsion. I couldn't. I simply don't think I could physically do it. That thought made me feel slightly better.

But it brought other thoughts to forefront of my mind, as to both of our reactions to our kiss. Those damn 'sparks' as Bella put them. What the fuck was up with that? I mean, it was totally hot, but so unexpected. By both of us, I could feel that Bella hadn't been expecting them either. So what caused them? As soon as her lips touched mine, those tingles spread throughout my body, setting all my nerve ends on fire, not one that burned rather one that nurtured.

Realisation struck me then. I wanted more of it.

A couple of hours later, it was just me and Em that were in the house, playing the newest version of Halo, when I thought to ask him about the 'sparks'. What that fucked up pixie had wrote had been playing on my mind all day. That I'd already met my mate and that I already loved her. Was it possible that Bella could be my mate? I'd clearly already met her, and I already loved her. Although I had thought it was only as a sister, but after that kiss I'm not too sure. One way to find out.

"Hey Em?" he turned to me as I paused the game, cocking a brow curiously. Steeling myself for what I had to endure next I let it all out in one breath.

"What happens the first time you kiss your mate? Is it like a tingle or sparks? Does it feel like you're being set on f-?" I didn't get to finish as Emmett jumped up and wrapped me in his classic bear hug before clapping me on the back with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Who is she? What's she like? Oh wait till Esme hears that you found your mate! She gonna be so damn happy Jasper. Oh congrats man! So, yeah who is the lucky vampire?" he grinned at me, and if I wasn't already frozen, I would be numb. Dear lord, Bella, _BELLA,_ was my mate. Shit.

"Bella." I whispered numbly.

**A/N: yes, it's ending here. Please don't hit me! Unfortunately I had to finish the chapter here, and yes I know how short it is, but that's because the next chapter needs to start here and it will make up for this one being so incredibly short. I promise. Please, I love you, don't hate me for this **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I promise this will make up for my ridiculously short last chapter. We get to see Emmett in full 'hands off my little sister or I'll cut them off' mode. Dramatic!;)**

**Emmett's POV.**

Did he just say what I think he just said? No, it couldn't possibly be meant the way I heard it, because the way I heard it made it sound that Jasper meant that Bella was his mate. Our little sister. Which meant he…kissed her. Oh god, I'm gonna tear him to shreds!

"What the fuck did you just say?" god, I mean I'm happy that he found his mate and all that, but Bells had already been put through so much shit it was unbelievable. Yes Jasper wasn't Edward, but he was still a vampire. And Bella was so fragilely human. There was only so much she could take. And he _kissed _her! Eww!

"It's Bella. Oh God Em, Bella's my mate!" in other circumstances it would have been ass busting hilariously funny to see Jasper so freaked out, but not now, not about this.

"That's what I was afraid you'd said." He looked at me shocked as the words were forced through clenched teeth.

"You fucking lay one hand one her that she doesn't give EXPRESS consent to have on her, so help me Jasper, I'll rip them off. She's been through too much shit as it is. She doesn't need you adding to it. If you so much as 'steal' one damn kiss from her, your head comes off. I won't insult any of us by implying anything else along those lines, but I swear, any complaint from her and you start to lose limbs. Got it?" his head started to nod so violently that if he were human, it would have come off.

"Got it. But, what the fuck do I do? I mean, I love her, I'm pretty sure I love her, but she's still caught up on Edward. I mean, I don't even feel the burn-." I cut him off as those words came out his mouth. Didn't feel the burn?

"Holy shit! You DON'T want to drain her dry?" he shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. Well, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Nah, I haven't for a while, but today I was…uh ehm…nuzzling? Her neck and nothing. Nada. I didn't want her, well not her blood at least." We both had shit eating grins on our faces until mine dropped and I glared at him.

"You were _nuzzling _my little sisters' neck? You fucknut! What if she was scared of you being so close? What if she had wanted you to stop? You might think that you're in control Jasper, but what if you weren't? One minute it's all nice and fancy and the next she's-." he growled low and viciously. I stepped back in surprise as he went from the Jasper I knew to one that the bitch of the south created.

"Don't even finish that sentence Emmett McCarthy. I could NEVER hurt her. I PHYSICALLY COULDN'T DO IT!" he took a deep unneeded breath to steady himself and looked away from me.

"I can stop Emmett. She asked me to and I did. I know I'm in control." He looked back at me and I saw the apology in his eyes and nodded. Well this was one clusterfuck all right. But at least Esme would be happy. I groaned.

"What?" he asked curiously, obviously reading my emotions.

"Rose is gonna be pissed as shit." He just grinned and we went back to our game.

Well there went any progress Rose had made toward liking Bella. Poof, straight out the window. Damn, sometimes this existence really did suck. But, I still beat his ass on Halo.

Two hours later we heard the car pull into the drive, announcing that my beautiful wife was home, as well as our 'parents'. Jasper and I went downstairs, and I scooped Rosie into my arms, kissing her with a pent up passion. This would probably be the only action I'd get in a month because of Jasper. Not that I was blaming him of course, but still. A throat cleared and I sheepishly put my flustered wife back on her feet and stood behind her, my arms wrapped around her waist. Esme just raised her brow and I grinned, getting excited about the news. Jasper glared at me.

"Jasper has news!" I cried gleefully enjoying the look of horror that passed over his face as everyone turned to stare. I started laughing and he hissed, crouching in a defensive crouch.

"Shut it Em, and cool it with the emotions." It only made me laugh harder as I realised he was scared of what they would say.

"Well Jasper? Come on son, let's sit for this." Carlisle, always the diplomatic one, lead us to the living room and we all sat on the couches. I sat with Rose on my lap as far from Jasper as I could, and I could feel her stiffen in realisation that I'd done it on purpose. Jasper gave me a grateful look and looked us all over.

"I've found my mate." He said it quietly and calmly, even though Esme squealed like a little girl and all but threw herself at him. My grin got wider as I saw how uncomfortable Jasper was with mom wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. He didn't do the whole touchy feely thing. Rose laughed, seeing the same thing I saw, and I swear, were Esme able to blush, her face would have rivalled Bellas. She looked down bashfully and then shrugged and tucked herself into his side. Jasper smiled down at her and she got this look on her face.

"Who?" one word from my baby and shit was gonna hit the fan. Big time. Jasper gulped and our parents frowned looking from me, as I had tightened my hold on Rose to Jasper, who had stepped behind Esme, not trusting himself that he wouldn't rip Rosie apart when she went for his head.

"What's going on here? Jasper, who is she?" Carlisle was as confused as the other two and Jasper nodded at me and as he opened his mouth, my arms tightened like steal bands to a human, holding my wife in place and the three of them gasped.

"Bella." He said and fled. Chicken. Carlisle and Esme gasped and smiles broke out across their faces as they flitted after him. Rose didn't say anything. At all. Nor did she move. Slowly, I turned her to face me and she had the biggest grin on her face. My shock and confusion was evident on my face and she laughed.

"I've known the whole time baby. She wasn't meant to be with Edward. I tried to scare her off him, in hopes that Jasper would realise what was going on and get her, but whatever. This works just as well." I could feel my grin spread across my face. Of course my minx would know, her 'gift' is all to do with relationships and families. It made me ecstatic to know that my baby didn't hate my baby sister. Relief. Then I got an idea and chuckled lowly. Rose raised her brow and I whispered in her ear. Peals of laughter filled the house as Jasper, Esme and Carlisle came back, all looking rather wary.

Rose hopped off my lap and began stalking towards Jasper, frowning and a low growl emanating from her throat. She hissed as he took a step back.

"You," she spat. "Have some serious fucking explaining to do. Bella? A human! Unbelievable! I swear Jasper, so help me lord if you hurt her, you need not worry about Em getting his hands on you, I'M going to rip you apart! Clear?" she grinned at him as his face cleared as he read her emotions. She jumped on him and he hugged her back, grinning like a damn fool. Esme and Carlisle shared a look before shrugging and chalking it up to the fact that their teenage children were vampires, therefor completely uncontrollable.

Jasper and Rose started talking quietly between themselves, and I occupied my mind with the fact that Bella was gonna have a shit fit when she found out. I'd have to give her a good metal bat so she could pound into him without hurting herself. Damn, I'll even hold him down for her. Oh yeah, life just got a little more interesting.

"Stop being so damn gleeful about how Bella's going to go ape shit when I tell her Emmett." I started laughing uncontrollably. Jasper was so fucked.

**A/N: yes so here we are. Extra-long to make up for my last chapter. What did we think about Roses reaction and the knowledge about her 'gift'? I didn't feel like making her a bitch in this so that was my way out of that corner. And Emmett gotta love a protective, if slightly eccentric, big brother.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so how was the last chapter? I quite enjoy writing in Emmett's POV, it's different. I know that the story seems to be going nowhere, but I had to get all this stuff out the way first. I couldn't decide which POV to do the great unveiling in so I decided to go with Bella and probably put in a small flashback from Jasper. Again if anyone desperately wants a full Jasper POV, let me know **

**Bella's POV.**

Ever since that kiss two days ago, it's been all I can think about. It plays on repeat in my mind, all the sensations and all the feelings. Again and again. Hell, I'd dreamed about it for God's sake! Because all I wanted to do was kiss him again. This shit is so fucked up! I haven't seen any of the Cullens in that time frame and the reason being, mainly, I didn't trust myself not to throw myself at him. I could already feel the mortification.

But being away for two days had given me the space and the time I needed to think things through. I came to the realisation that I wasn't IN love with Edward anymore, although I DID still love him. More like the way I love Emmett. Okay that's a lie. Nowhere near as much, or with as much intensity, as I love Emmett, but the general idea is the same. I loved him the way a person with allergies to dogs would love one. Barely tolerable, but it was better than hating him, right? I definitely didn't want him back. Not even casually in my life, like Emmett. He was just so…clingy. I hadn't noticed until a few weeks ago that I'd changed, not BECAUSE of him like someone does in a relationship. Rather FOR him, because I wasn't the way he wanted me to be. All I have to say on that is, FUCK THAT SHIT. So over it.

My next new problem is Jasper. He'd told me quite plainly in the meadow that Alice and he weren't what they once were, and that he was more than ok with that. He also told me that he'd felt those sparks as well, the only thing is are they a good sign or a bad omen? I hadn't felt anything like that with Edward. Ever. Not even the barest hint of a tingle, not like with Jasper. Whom set my nerves on fire. He liked eliciting responses from me when he touched me. _Loud _responses. Queue the blush of mortification. I still couldn't believe I'd been that loud; I was quiet and shy, not all but throwing myself at my ex's brother. But damn if Jasper wasn't hotter than Edward.

I know I can't avoid them forever, because let's face it, their forever and mine differ greatly. I just wasn't sure I could face any of them right now. After Jasper had dropped me, stunned, at the house with the others, Esme barely let me out of her sight. I think she was afraid that now that neither Edward nor Alice was there that I wouldn't want to stick around. Which wasn't true, in the start probably, but not now I had Emmett, the big oaf. I was going to have to teach him in just how fragile humans were and NOT to just dump them on their ass. He had stuck by my side through the whole day, and Rose was creepily nice to me. I suppose she had a thorn in her side that was Edward, and in response to that she didn't like me. Or some crap along those lines.

Carlisle was awkward. Turns out the reason he was at my house was because Edward had held a meeting about his leaving me, and Carlisle had come to check on me and found Alice already there. She hadn't told them about her vision. Which struck me funny, as Alice had always shared her visions.

Suddenly remembering that I had a pot on the stove, I rushed downstairs, tripping only once, which quite frankly is a miracle. Damn it! I'd let the pasta burn. Stupid Jasper and his ability to capture my complete attention, even without being anywhere near me. As I grabbed the stuff to make chicken korma, my thoughts again returned to the wonder that is Jasper Hale. I know from previous conversations that Jasper wasn't proud of his past. I wasn't entirely sure why. His dedication and loyalty to his maker were incredible. I understand that perhaps because of what she'd had him do to others, it would go against his training in the 'human' wars. For them he was to protect lives and only take them if it was a kill or be killed situation. Whereas the vampire wars, from what I can gather anyway, was about killing everyone over a piece of land. Not only that, but he had to kill off the ones that had survived their one year mark, on his own side. That had to have been extremely hard for him, especially with his ability, but that only shows that he is a strong person. He did what he had to do, even though it wasn't easy, physically or mentally. He really was a true soldier, brave and loyal to the core.

I also know that the amount of scars he had accumulated throughout his time with Maria were a sore spot for him. That I could understand, having a permanent reminder for the rest of eternity. But they were just that. Scars. Unless he gave them any importance, then they held none. It's like being born with a really odd birthmark. There was nothing he could do about it now.

I was shocked out of my musings by a rather formal rap on the front door. Glancing at the clock as I cleaned my hands, I didn't know who would be turning up at this time. A smile broke out across my face. Emmett. He seemed to have a knack for turning up at weird times, like six in the morning or half past eight at night. I chuckled thinking about writing him a list of visiting hours. That would go over well.

As I opened the door, I could FEEL my eyes getting wider and my surprise flowing from myself to him. He grinned sensing it and its cause, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Can I come in, or would you rather we stood here so you could ogle me Darlin'?" oh fuck sake! I snapped my gaping mouth shut and tried to get a grip on my emotions.

"Of course, Jasper. What do I owe this highly untimely visit?" Just because we'd kissed and he'd given me tingles, didn't mean he won't get the same reception as Emmett and his horrid timing. Although I did inwardly cringe at being so inhospitable to him. He just chuckled.

We walked into the kitchen and suddenly dinner wasn't so appetising. Frowning down at it, I huffed and proceeded to remove it. Two dinners in one night in the bin. All because of the glorious vampire sitting across from me. Talk about unfair.

His brow suddenly pulled together over his topaz eyes and I began to worry. Please don't say we need to talk. Please, please, please don't say we need to talk.

"Bella, we need to talk." Fuck my life.

**A/N: ok I know I said I'd do the great unveiling in this chapter but then it started getting longer and longer. So I'll do it in Jaspers POV next chapter, and be sure to write in the emotions he gets from Bella. That way we get a reaction from both of them. Toodles.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm excited, I've been nominated for a Sunflower Award for Best Emmett :D I don't really know how that works, but I'd like to say a massive THANK YOU to whomever nominated me. I'd love to give you a mention, but I don't know who you are! That's all I can say really.**

**Jaspers POV**

"Bella, we need to talk." Her worry dropped, only to be replaced with annoyance and a little anger. Was she mad that I'd tell her that our kiss was a mistake? Could she be angry because I had just turned up? Was it something else? Being confused this way was new for me, as I was so used to being able to put thoughts to the feelings I gather, but Bella has always surprised me.

Looking at her face, I could see the frown between her brows beginning to take shape and wanted nothing more than to reach out and smooth it away. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even see it. I smirked to myself, thinking of the ways I would love to show her just how beautiful she was.

"Well spit it out Jasper." Her tone was cold and I was, quite honestly shocked. I looked into her eyes, and even without my gift I could feel her fear. Fuck that cut me to my core.

"When we kissed, we felt those…sparks. Well, I know what they are and what caused them." I fell silent at her sceptical look, and let her think it over. Her emotions still showed fear, but curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know what I knew. Her excitement level peaked then plummeted and resignation replaced it. I frowned, trying to come up with the answer, any damn answer, as to why she would feel like this. It was like she had thought that it would be good news and suddenly realised that it wasn't possible. Why was she so unpredictable? Usually I loved it but when I was trying to tell her something as important as her being my mate, her ability to keep me on my toes was not helping my nerves.

"Where did you get that information from and is your source reliable? Is it good or bad? What IS it? And what do we do about it?" she sounded so uninterested, had my heart been beating, it would have plummeted. Why was she acting like this? She had been into me two days. Two days! What's going on between the two of us? It's like she was waiting to be let down.

"I got it from Emmett because this letter," I passed it to her and she had the same reaction as Emmett, which made me smile because she felt protective and possessive. That was good, right? I mean she was, deep down, feeling the same as me.

"and it made me curious. So I asked and he confirmed my hypothesis. And yes, his answer is reliable, and as to whether or not it is good news or bad, it is very good. Those sparks, are created by vampires kissing their mate for the first time, their true mate and it is the single most glorif-." She slammed her hand down on the kitchen table, stopping the torrent of words from my mouth. I looked from her hand to her face and was washed with anguish and anger. She stood, shaking from rage and hurt.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, get the fuck out of my goddamn house." I just looked at her in shock. What did she just say?

"NOW!" I stood up slowly, keeping my eyes on her at all times, and my senses open. She felt hurt, anger, betrayal, humiliation, scared, confused. But most of all confusion and disgust. Was it so bad to be mated to me? What had I done to warrant such a reaction from my Bella? Had Emmett been right, and she WAS scared of me? No, NO, I couldn't think like that.

I approached her slowly, feeling her wariness the whole time. I stopped less than an arm's reach away from her. Her eyes flitted around the room before reluctantly settling on me.

"What's wrong Bella? This should be a happy moment for both of us, yet you're giving off completely contradictory emotions. I can't tell how you really feel about all of this because of all the overlaying emotions and it's confusing me. What are you thinking?" she looked down at her feet and as much as I wanted to place my fingers under her chin and lift her face to me, I knew she wouldn't appreciate it. So I restrained myself, and waited patiently.

"Please just go Jazz. I can't stand to be someone else's play thing." She WHAT? I grabbed her arms in mine, and gave her a shake. Was she mentally unstable? She has always been more than a human play thing to me! I could ever use her the way…it hit me then. She was comparing me to Edward, because he too had told her she was his mate. She WAS just a play thing to Edward. Not me, never to me.

"Bella, don't ever compare what I feel for you to him. I will NEVER use you that way. You ARE my mate, and I love you." Tears had started to fall from her beautiful brown orbs as I spoke and I gently wiped them away.

"You are beautiful, caring and kind. Daring, and ambitious but sensible. You have a sense of humour and you're intelligent. You have a potty mouth, but that's damn sexy. You have found your own two feet and you stand on them like a queen. You are not easily pushed around and you fight for what you believe in." I leaned down so we were at eye level. Her breathing hitched and all the emotions I was getting from her was a warm glow type feeling. It made me smile sweetly at her, knowing I had caused such a perfect emotion in her.

"You are everything I need. You bring me to myself again. You admire me for what I was during the wars in the South and you are not scared of my scars. You don't shy away from me and my tales, for whatever reason they captivate you. You compliment me so completely. How could I not love you with everything I am?" I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, whilst rubbing little circles on that spot just below her left ear. She moaned and I grinned, loving the effect I had on her.

I projected the emotions I had for her, and she gasped pulling out of my arms as her eyes filled with tears and the biggest grin covered her face. She placed one hand over her heart and the other on my chest, over where mine should have been. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with a passion I thought only Emmett could possess.

I gasped as the sparks flew from her to me and vice versa. They were stronger, more forceful than the first time, but no less sweet and meaningful. I pulled her body closer to mine and deepened the kiss, letting part of my mind run over everything that was said. Pulling away from her I chuckled. She cocked her brow and that momentarily distracted me.

"So, 'Jazz' huh?" I asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat when she blushed four shades of red. I reached over and ran my thumb gently across her blush. Stunning.

"Uhm, yeah. That kinda just slipped out. You know, Emmy bear, Fuckward, why not Jazz?" she grinned at me before looking down shyly.

"I think it suits you." Obviously I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did and it made the biggest fuck off grin spread across my face.

"Aww Belly!" she glared and I snickered.

"I love it." It told her seriously and her eyes lit up like a christmas tree. I pulled her to me again, nuzzling the spot below her ear that always seemed to get her going.

"But never as much as you Darlin'"

**A/N: well there it is and to clear it up, Alice never called Jasper 'Jazz'. Ever. It's Bella's nickname for him. And Jasper calls her Belly because Emmett calls her Bellsy. I thought it was sweet that they would want something a little more personal for each other.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: how was it? God, I'm still giggling away at myself. Being so excited I mean, from the last chapter. Just a quick mention of reviews and it's to say a massive THANK YOU! Everyone has been so kind and helpful I'm loving it.**

**Jaspers POV.**

Sitting curled on the couch with my girl, there isn't anywhere else I want to be. She was everything that I wanted, _needed_, in my life and for whatever reason, she needed me. I had felt it millions of times in all different kinds of men, and in myself for more than a century, but here it was. The feeling that nothing I could ever do would be good enough for my angel. Certainly, nothing in my past is worth anything, not even the time it would take to tell it. But if my little Darlin' wanted to hear it, I would tell her till I couldn't speak anymore. Just to keep her happy.

On saying that, I would NEVER do what Edward did. Pretend to care and force her into my decisions, just because I was a spoiled, over-indulged one hundred and fourteen year old child. She will be treated with the upmost love, care and attention. I will give her everything, and be everything for her. She will never be made to endure time in my company, if she doesn't want me around, I'll give her the space she needs. It would kill me to be away from my baby, but I'll do it to keep her happy.

I looked down at her and saw her staring at me with her gorgeous whirling pools of chocolate brown. I felt a complete wave of love roll over me and if I smiled any bigger, I'm sure my granite face would crack. Just as she leaned in to kiss me, I cursed, growling low in my throat.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" her worry showed in her voice and in her emotions, but so did rejection. My silly little kitten. I wanted her more than anything in this universe. But right now, it was not an option.

"Your dad's here Darlin'. I don't want it to be awkward for you and Charlie." She smiled gently at me and I reached out to trace my thumb over the rise of heat and blood in her cheeks. I leaned down to kiss her, revelling in the tingles that it sent throughout my body.

"And don't ever think that I don't want you, Darlin'. Keep in mind that I want you more than anything." I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I love you." I said slowly, forcing myself not to rush it out, like an insecure teenager. And hot damn, it was so fucking worth it. Her smile lit up the whole damn room.

"I love you too." It just got better. She said it! I felt like doing a damn fucking happy dance, shouting at the heavens and writing it on all available surfaces. Instead I just leaned over, wrapping my arms around her small frame, gently squeezing and running my fingertips lightly over her the expanse of her back.

"Never as much as I love you Belly." I left to her laughter and it kept the smile on my face as I headed into the growing darkness of the woods to hunt.

After draining the rather un-tasteful buck, and burying it, I made myself presentable and headed back home. Home, how dull that word sounded now that I knew my dead heart's desire was not anywhere in the vicinity of the great white mansion. It made it sound the way it really was. Dull, hollow and empty of the normal human life. Thinking along those lines were only making me feel even less worthy of Bellas love. My humanity was one of the things that I had lost when I was changed into a monster. My baby is so pure, and I'm so dark. Everything about me would make a normal person extremely wary, let alone if they actually knew what I was. Then they would run screaming. But Bella was special. Her capacity for love beat even that of Esme. Her heart was so open and loving, yet she has been disturbed before and had found her own two feet, like I'd told her. She knew how to protect herself, and her heart, but she would always give a person the benefit of the doubt. And that mouth. She definitely knew how to run it off. I wondered idly if I should have been a sailor, just to keep up with her use of cuss words, but damn it was hot. She wasn't afraid to tell anybody what she thought, but she wouldn't do it just to hurt someone.

Arriving at the house, I felt a strong wave of uneasiness and anxiety. Something wasn't right. I flew to the front door, my family needed me. Streaking through the front door, I found only Esme in the house, the others being only God knows where. Her head was bent and her hands clutched a piece of paper in front of her. She started shaking and suddenly rage flared up, so quickly it was gone before a human could have blinked, but incredibly passionate. Something was horribly wrong if Esme were to be acting like this.

"Esme?" I asked gently, not wanting to startle her. As soon as she heard me, she turned and threw herself in my arms, and for once, I didn't cringe at the contact. I knew that I hurt her whenever she became somewhat touchy feely with me, just the same as with the others, but in that way they craved having a mother figure in their life. I did not. However, at this moment, I was glad that she had given into the impulse to hug me, as it meant that I had her closer to me and I subtly evaluated her for any injuries. I found none. Whatever was wrong was to do with that piece of paper. She pulled herself together, pulling away from me and giving me a small smile, showing that she appreciated that I hadn't tensed up and accepted her touch. I nodded in understanding.

"Jasper, this came…well, this came for you and, please…just please, please don' be upset dear. But I opened it, because…oh dear…it's from Alice, and Emmett told me what she has been doing all this time and I didn't want you to get hurt, so I opened it to make sure it was nothing bad, and if it was, how I would be able to tell you without you hurting. And now I just feel horrible, I know I shouldn't have, but whether or not you think of me that way or no, I am your mother and you ARE my son and I will do anything I can to protect you, even if it is just from yourself." I nodded, feeling gratitude to the woman who had never given up on me. She wanted me as part of her family and she has done everything in her power to make it happen.

"It's alright, mom. Thanks." Relief and extreme happiness poured out of her in gigantic waves. She handed me the letter, mussing my hair and went on her way.

I looked down at the paper with trepidation; I really was fed up of Alice and her oh so cryptic notes. Nothing good ever came from them.

Jasper,

I told you that you would thank me for my decisions. But it didn't take you long to get over me, did it? For over a century we were together and you would have done anything to protect me, and now all it takes is some filled out divorce papers and a measly human child, and you forget all about me! How could you? If I had never told you, you would never have known. But anyway, you'll love what I have to tell you!

Maria's coming!

Love you, EX-hubby! Alice xx

Fuck!

**A/N: ahh yes I'm bad! But its finally getting to where I want it to go ! What did you think? Was the letter from Alice too abrupt? Well, I wasn't sure bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hehe! It's here! Alice's POV!:D(visions are in italics!)**

_Her brown hair flaps gently in the breeze as she stares across the large expanse of land separating her from her prize. They grow restless, itching for a fight behind her and she raises her hand, and there is instant stillness. She smiles._

FLASH-_ he looks feral, unbearable anguish shrouding his features as his hand grips her limp body, holding her head in his hand, her brown hair limp in the final death of his kind. All around him, there are fires, purple smoke pluming in the air, screams still echoing around the once again peaceful place. _

FLASH-_ he laughs, curling a strand of hair around his finger, chucking her under the chin, and her golden eyes glitter with love, before she sticks her tongue out at him and he grabs her and, placing a gentle kiss on the ring on her finger. She runs and he gives chase._

I come back to myself and frown. Those three visions were to do with Jasper, no matter how hard I tried not to see, I didn't have the choice. Maria was coming for him and she wasn't leaving without him. And Bella, I sighed, she had his heart. I should be happy, I _was _happy, for them, my best friend and my ex-husband. Mates. It left a sour taste in my mouth. Even though I knew it would happen as soon as I had a vision of Jasper, Bella followed. I knew I had to be there for him and help him back to himself so that he could have her, but I never thought it would hurt so much to leave him. I realised that I'd been a bitch in my letter but I knew Jasper would get my message, Maria was coming for him and he had to prepare appropriately.

She would bring an army with her and she would not be happy with what she found waiting for her. Jasper, with his mate stubbornly at his side, and refusal spewing from his lips like poison to her ears. She needed him to train more and more newborns but he won't leave, never go back to that life. Never leaving Bella. I sighed, an irritable human habit I'd picked up over the years. I missed him immensely, but I knew it would only be a few decades until I found my mate. Ivian. A smile spread across my face as I pictured him in my head. He was perfect. Tall, strong with dark hair and a glorious smile. One thing I would miss about him would be his amazing blue eyes. As bright and clear as the sky, but they would become just as tantalizing even in gold.

I lifted my phone before it buzzed and started to reply to Edwards text, saying that I didn't want to see him. He had been badgering me about not talking to him since we left. In truth, I could care less what Edward did with his time, as long as it didn't mess with my plans. And as long as he stayed away from Bella, because Jasper wouldn't forgive himself for killing Esme's son. Not for killing his brother, if Edward was stupid enough to challenge Jasper over his mate, then it would be his funeral. Literally.

Thinking about this made me uneasy, I hadn't seen any of Edwards decisions in a while, I knew he was up to something, only problem was I didn't knew what. But if I knew Edward, which I did, then it had something to do with Bella. He was too selfish to let her go like that. He really was like a petulant child. Always given what he wanted. He may be over one hundred years old, but he was seventeen and he always would be. It really was sad.

I had caught glimpses, but he knew just how to evade my sight, using my blind spots. He was being spontaneous, irregular, he kept changing his mind. It was driving me nuts. I had to wait on this fight with Maria, before I could go home. It pissed me off. I had to run because of a centuries old vampire wanting my ex-husband for her own filthy plans. Bitch! And she thought that making ridiculous innuendos, she would gain him back! Jasper was a soldier Goddamn it! He was too stubborn in his own beliefs about his family that he wouldn't leave unless physically forced.

FLASH-_fighting ensues, heads are flying through the air, along with other assorted body parts. More final deaths of the vampires, and still they fight on. Each side has been trained well. The Cullens are yet to lose anyone, but the army is gaining ground. –_FLASH.

Well, fuck. This wasn't going to end peacefully, no matter which direction the choices took. But none of my family seem to get hurt, which gave me hope. As my phone buzzed yet again receiving a message from Edward, I picked it up and crushed it into electronic dust in my hand. Fuckingasshole couldn't take a hint. I wasn't talking to him. It was all his fault I had to leave in the first place.

**A/N: Ok, I'm leaving it there, one because truthfully I found it really hard to write. Alice POV was kind of a whim I suppose, but I do like her and wanted to show that she wasn't just being a bitch for the sake of it. I now realise, however, that I'm going to have to come back to her, for future references to make sense. I hope this was ok **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Emmett's back!:) I love this guy! **

**Emmett's POV**

Esme came rushing into the room, interrupting whatever Rose was about to say. Her face showed that something was seriously wrong and she was scared. Rose rushed to her side, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to offer comfort. I stood up, my fist balling as I realised that someone had threatened my family. I may be over sixty years old, but Esme and Carlisle were my parents in multiple different ways. Nobody insinuated that they would even dare hurt them without my retaliation. And my wife. My mate. A growl ripped its way through my chest, my teeth baring themselves as the thought of someone trying to hurt my other half.

"Emmett!" I snapped my head up to look over at Esme, who had worry shining through her eyes. My lips fell back to cover my teeth as I gave her a sheepish look, apologising for spacing out without having to say anything.

Rose gave me _that look_. The one that said I was in for it later. I mentally rolled my eyes. She could be so prissy sometimes. I often wondered if he suffered from the hormones of a menstrual cycle, because I swear she got cranky as Hell at the same time every month. Well, pretty much all the bloody time these days, but I wouldn't dare tell her that, for fear of losing a part of my anatomy. Primarily my head.

"What happened Esme? What's wrong?" my wife spoke quietly, as though not to give Esme a fright. She motioned to the bed to let Esme sit and get comfortable. I paced back and forth across the floor, it suddenly occurring to me that Jasper wasn't here. I froze, one foot mid-air looking rather comical I'd imagine. Usually Jasper would be the first one to start planning to protect our family. He wasn't here. Where the fuck was he?

"Where's Jasper?" Esme smiled at me, sadness etched in the small lines of worry around her eyes.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He received a letter from Alice today. She's had a vision." She paused to take a breath, which was such a human reaction to nerves it made a fleeting smile curve my lips, remembering that Esme had started to nibble her lip when she was unsure of something. A trait she'd gotten from my baby sister. It was cute.

"Jasper is with Bella for now. And probably will be for as long possible. Maria's coming back." The last was whispered but we heard it all the same. Did she mean Maria as in Jaspers maker? If so…

"We're so fucked. When do we leave?" Rose glared at me like I'd lost my mind. Well if Maria was coming she was fucking bringing an army. I mean Holy Hell, Jasper may have taught us to fight, but we could never win. This was way out in the left field, it wasn't even fucking funny.

Planning to move everyone out of Forks had only one draw-back. Charlie was gonna be pissed as Hell, when we take off with his only daughter. It's a damn good thing we're vampires, otherwise we'd be on the run from Police Chief Charlie Swan for the rest of our lives. Because, _obviously, _Bella's coming with us. There ain't no chance that I'm leaving here without her, even if it means I have to go all caveman shit on her, knocking her out and slinging her over my shoulder. Ahh, but then I'd have to deal with Jasper, which would result in the loss of limbs. Mine, most assuredly. On second thought, that probably wasn't the best idea, and how hard to you hit a human to knock them out anyway? I'd more than likely end up causing brain damage. Or some shit like that. Which would be un-good. Scrap that whole plan. Except the leaving with Bella part.

She will come, if we tell her what's going on. I mean, she isn't stupid. She knows Jaspers history. She is perfectly aware of just what exactly Maria is capable of. But then, it's Bella. She may have acquired a total ass kicking attitude, but she is still a martyr at heart. Always taking the blame, always putting herself down. It made a renewed anger bubble up in me. Bellsy was the most awesome person I have ever met.

"Pack. Everything you want or need. We leave tomorrow morning. I'll get Jasper and Bella. Esme, tell Carlisle." And I left, my mom nodding in wholehearted agreement, while my Rosie looked out the window, with a wistful expression on her face. I know she really loved it here, it was the only place that she didn't have to pretend.

Running to the garage, I packed up the things that meant the most to my wife. Her love of cars made my heart swell. She had come to the acceptance that she couldn't have children, so she substituted them with the cars. I wasn't complaining, if it made her happy it made me happy. Simple as that. I packed up her favourite tools, filled out paper work for removing the cars to an, as of yet, unknown destination, and covered the card that we weren't taking with tarps.

Flitting to the door of the garage, I quickly scanned the cars, checking to make sure that I had done everything I needed to do. Despite the graveness of the situation, I had to grin. If, or when, Eddie-boy came back, it would be to a complete wreck of his beloved silver Volvo. Oh yes, Rosie had had fun destroying that motherfuckers second prized possession. I'd totalled the piano. Pixie dick deserved it. Mess with our little sister would he? I think not asshole.

I called Jaspers cell as I ran, but got no answer. In all fairness, I really wasn't expecting one. If the roles had been reversed, I know I wouldn't want anything to take away any second of the time I would have with Rose. We'd be too busy anyway…I stopped. Completely standing still. He wouldn't. He knew better. Then again…I was gonna fucking kill him! Bellsy stays a virgin till SHE wants to otherwise! Fucking empathic vampires. She'd just go along with him, unable to tell the difference between her feelings and his!

I thundered into Bellas yard, to hear Jasper moaning about her stubbornness. That took some wind out my sails, but it never lessened the desire to go in there and rip him a new appendage. Worse than the fear of someone attempting to hurt my mate, because in all honesty I pity any who dare mess with Rosalie, was the fear that someone would harm my sister. She was just too good, too pure hearted for someone to ever violate ANY part of her.

Busting through the door, I found them sitting at the kitchen table, Jasper holding tightly onto Bellas hand, excusing the pun, for dear life. He had told her then.

"Bellay, go pack. Everything and anything. I really don't care what. Just go." She looked at me after almost painfully tearing her gaze away from her Jasper, appraising what I'd said before nodding and scampering up the stairs. Bumping her leg on the way of course and muttering about the injustice of it all.

I sat with Jasper in silence as we both listened to her bustling around her room. When she stumbled and cursed, Jaspers face grew more animated. He truly did love her, not that the moping around at the two day separation didn't give him away, but still. It was nice, a relief almost, to see Jasper so happy. And not because of someone else's emotions, but for his own.

Just as Bella came back down, two bags casually thrown over her shoulder, did Jaspers phone buzz. Who the Hell would be texting him now? I wrote Charlie a note, apologising for a serious friend emergency in God only knows where. A complete lie but who the fuck cares.

"Jazz?" I lifted my head to look at Bella, to see what in Gods' name she was on about, only to see her looking at Jasper. Jasper…Jazz…oh fucking Hell! That's too sweet! She has a nickname for Jasper. He was so gonna get ribbed for that one!

"Hmmm?" he wasn't really paying attention, so she slipped the phone out of his hand, reading the screen carefully, her brows knitting together in abject confusion.

" 'Munchkin'? What the fuck…?" my thoughts exactly.

Jasper smiled, a contented look on his face as he looked upon his mate. GOD that sounded weird!

"My brother has a gift for knowing things. Not like Alice, he doesn't _see_ but he knows." Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuck.

"Your brother…?" Bella trailed off quietly looking almost shell shocked. He'd told her about him then.

"Peter."

**A/N: oh yeah! Peter's been introduced! Sorry it took so long but it's Emmett! That makes up for it, right?:):P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And Bella's back!**

**Bella's POV.**

"Peter." Oh shit, oh god. Don't laugh. DO NOT LAUGH! I failed miserably. I had to brace myself against the doorframe to prevent me from falling on my ass and doing some serious damage. After a solid five minutes, I finally gained control of myself, settling down to just a grin.

"Eddie's gonna have a shit fit Jazz! This is freaking excellent!" Jasper had told me all about Peter and his lovely mate Charlotte. My Jaspers brother in arms in the southern wars, Peter made a formidable opponent, especially with his gift. From what Jazz had told me it was something along the same lines as intuition. He gets these feelings about things, and so far he has yet to be wrong. It's different from the way that Alice's gift woks, for she actually sees the outcome of decisions, whereas Peter only has an inkling to what's going on.

If he was right, which I had to assume he was, then we wouldn't be gone too long. I was pretty excited, though I was unsure if that was because of Jasper projecting or just me, wanting to meet people that have meant so much to Jazz for such a long time. On the other hand, if Peter was going to consistently call me munchkin' he was in for it. It made me sound like a fucking fairy or some shit like that.

"What's going on?" I looked to Emmett, whom of course had no idea what the text said. Stupid, I berated myself. Focus on the here and now.

"Peter text Jazz for me. He wanted to let me know that everything would work out fine, and to stop stressing before I give the major grey hair. We are going to meet up with him in Montana, along with his mate Charlotte and that he would help us when it came down to the battle between us and, I quote, 'The Bitch of The South'."

Emmett's face broke out in a grin. He nodded at me and told us we had an hour before Carlisle could have all the necessary paper work arrangements made to 'move' hospitals. I felt bad, moving the family away from their home, especially Rose. We might not be close, but after spending time with her, I got to understand her a little better. She never wanted this life, detested it in-fact, until she'd found Emmett. It stopped her from having the one thing she craved most. A family of her own. She spared me the whole story, just giving me the outline of her distaste for the life she now has. Saying one day, if I so wished, she would tell me her whole story.

"From start to finish. After all," she had said, "we were raised in different times Bella. What you want were never optional for me, what I wanted, craved, was open at all times."

I know she truly loved it here, because it's the only place she felt she could freely be herself. The seclusion and the weather allow a whole lot more freedom to be herself now than in other areas. And now she was going to have to move on again.

"Stop it, Bella." Jasper's voice broke into my musing with his rather blunt command. I glanced at him, to find he was no longer sitting in the seat he had previously occupied. I glanced around the kitchen to spot him by the sink, gripping the counter. His back was to me and his shoulders were tense, the muscles cording tightly together, waiting on an outlet for whatever had gotten him angry.

"I said stop it." He turned to face me, and his eyes were as black as coal, flashing dangerously.

"You are worth it Bella. It's not your fault that my sadistic, psychotic maker is coming for us. If it's anybody's fault, then it's mine." I shook my head reverently back and forth, expressing my wholehearted disagreement. How could he blame himself for what that bitch had done to him, for decades? It wasn't right. HE wasn't right.

He wrapped his arms around me, his eyes a dark topaz. He pulled me close to his body, pressing his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply, making the sparks fly and shivers run down the back of my legs.

"I can feel your emotions baby, I can tell you don't agree with me. You are not to blame for this Bella. Maria is. Nobody wants to stay here if it means any of us are going to be in danger. Peter and Char are excellent fighters, they will teach us well. And if I know Peter, he has something else up his sleeve. Don't worry." I could feel him smirk against my neck, which was doing nothing for my concentration levels.

"You're going to make me go grey beautiful." I burst out laughing. Again. That would definitely be something to see.

An hour later, Emmett came barging into the house yelling that we had to leave. Jasper sighed where his head was rested on my hair, his fingers tracing idle patterns on the bare sin of my hip. I huffed, pulling my shirt back down, forcing Jasper to remove his hands. I mumbled something about how much of a bitch that Maria was, interrupting my time with my guy.

Jasper just chuckled, pulling his shirt on and lifting my bags from the floor. He flitted down the stairs, putting the bags in the car I assumed. Pulling my shoes on, as soon as I stood up, Jasper was standing in front of me arms open. I grinned up at him, placing a kiss on his jaw, and leaning into him as he picked me up. Carrying me bridal style seemed to becoming a thing between Jazz and I.

Emmett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and he raised his eyes disbelievingly at me, and I flushed crimson knowing exactly what he was insinuating. I ducked my head and Jasper chuckled, the fucker.

"Bella…" oh my GOD, he was not going to ask me, was he?

"No Emmett." He didn't look convinced.

"Look, Emmett, I'm a virgin, ok?" Jasper nearly dropped me, from shock I'm sure, and Emmett's face went from relieved to utterly disgusted as fast as a facial expression could. He shuddered. The fucking bastard shuddered! Fuck. NO.

"What the fuck, Emmett? You know what? Piss off, I don't need your shit right now thanks very much." And I stormed out. Christ, was I a moody bitch or what lately. This was so not like me. Must be…crap.

"Jazz?" he appeared beside me in an instant, a frown gracing his features, making my stomach flip, knowing that I was the reason for its appearance.

"We need to drop into the store before we leave." He raised his brows but I shook my head vehemently, embarrassment flooding threw me like a tidal wave. He grinned and inhaled deeply through his nose. That was fucking disgusting. My face crinkled in horror as he smelled me.

"Alright, alright. The store it is Darlin'. God thing Emmett brought me car then isn't it?" he winked at me and I glanced over my shoulder to see a shiny new black car, parked in my drive. I let out a low whistle. It was beautiful, and that's coming from a girl.

"I know that's a Jaguar, but…wow." I couldn't even force the question of what make and model it was past my lips. I just stood there staring at the absolute beauty of it. Its sleek paint job made it glint like a…well a jaguar in the moonlight.

"It's a UK Jaguar XK sport. I had it imported." When I failed to make any attempt at a response, I heard him chuckle.

"You like?" I nodded. Adamantly. Well this road trip just got a whole lot faster. And more comfortable.

"Let's go!" and we all piled into different cars, and drove off. Montana here we come. I could feel the excitement bubble up again and glanced at Jazz, to see he too had a massive fuck off grin on his face. He caught me looking and I blushed, ducking my head to hide behind my hair.

"Don't do that." I peeked up at him to see what he meant. He just stared at me and I could feel my blush darkening. I went to duck my head again but he reached out and caught hold of my chin, pulling my face back up.

" I said don't do that. I love seeing you blush. It's beautiful, like you." I kept my eyes on his, even though I knew my face would be a nice burgundy colour by now. He grinned, his teeth pearly white, gleaming in the soft glow from the jags dash.

"I love it even more that I'm the one you're blushing for." He'd dropped his voice an octave lower, and it did amazing and highly unexpected things to my insides. I felt a low humming, almost like a buzz, spread its way throughout my body, making each and every nerve end tingle. I leaned forward slowly, still perfectly aware that Jasper should have his eyes on the road and not staring lovingly into mine. His cool breath fanned across my face when I was within an inch or two of his own, and I shivered. I paused, an old habit from being with Edward, to make sure this was alright with him and he pushed forward. Crushing my lips against his, he pulled me closer to him, and I didn't really think that it was possible. He dipped his tongue out to pass along my bottom lip, and I opened to him without hesitation. I submitted to him without much of a fight and he quickly took control of the kiss.

He skimmed his hand along me jaw, tugging me closer still, before making a slow descent to my neck. I moaned as he hit _that spot. _It made the sparks fly faster than before and he groaned into my mouth. Fuck that was sexy. Running my hands through his hair, I elicited a purr from him, which I felt rumble in his chest.

He pulled me onto his lap, when a rap sounded on the driver window. I we broke apart and I glanced around myself completely disorientated. I hadn't even realised we had pulled over. I heard Jasper growl softly and I looked over and out the window. My heart sank to the bottom of my feet. There was a policeman standing looking none too pleased. Jasper rolled down the window, gripping my hand.

"Would you care to explain why the fuck you have my daughter in your car, Mr. Hale?" I swallowed.

Fuck. Charlie.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys. Sorry the last chapter took so long to post, but in my own defence Fan fiction wouldn't let me log on. Any way… Charlie! Did anyone see that coming?:P**

**Bella's POV.**

Oh crap. This was not good. At all. What the Hell was Charlie doing here anyway? This was not going to go down well. I hadn't even told him about the break up between myself and Edward yet, I doubt that he would believe me now when I tell him that he broke up with me. And who would? I was in his hot brothers car, kissing him like there was no tomorrow! Shit!

"Chief Swan." Jasper sounded so calm when he spoke, it was as if he wasn't the least bit worried about being caught parked at the side of the road, kissing the chief of polices daughter, and according to said chief, his brothers girlfriend.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Get out of that car right now!" I flinched. He was not happy. I looked to Jasper, who looked back with wide eyes that told me all I needed to know. I looked back to my dad, whose face was slowly creeping towards purple. I took a breath.

"No." I said it firmly, causing Charlie to recoil like I'd slapped him. I bit the inside of me cheek, I really didn't like arguing with Charlie. He was too good to me and honestly, we got on far too well to argue anyway. I felt like shit. He didn't deserve this treatment, but then neither did we. We had a sadistic vampire after my mate and I for one did not plan on hanging around anymore than I had to. What had to be done, had to be done. And this had to be done.

"Look, dad. I can explain. Jaspers uncle, Carlisle's brother, is terminally ill. He doesn't have long left. He requested that Carlisle bring the family one last time before he passed. There was a mix in the communication and he thinks that I'm 'with' Jasper, not Edward." I had to grit my teeth over that one. I did not like that I had to insinuate that I was still with Edward. Jasper squeezed my hand in reassurance, letting me know that although he didn't like it either, he knew it had to be said.

"He's senile dad. And his mind is very fragile. We've been told that it's best just to go along with him, so as not to cause any more damage, or tip the precarious balance that he's living with now. I completely understand. It was my choice to go. Jasper and I _both _decided to try out our 'couple' skills before we got there. To see how comfortable we are with each other. Of course Alice and Edward begrudgingly accepted our argument. Why cause more confusion to a frail man? It was a split decision, really I only had time to write a note and pack." I could feel the waves of trust and acceptance pouring out of Jasper, into Charlie. I had to keep a smile from breaking out across my face when I saw him nodding, accepting my completely fabricated story. I had to admit, secretly to myself that I was proud of the concoction I had come up with right on the spot. It could happen, right?

"I don't like it, but I know your hearts in the right place Bells. I expect a call from you as soon as you get there, you hear? And you don't do anything you don't want to do, _understand?_" he asked glaring at Jasper. We both nodded. Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair, nodding at us before turning on his heel and climbing back into the cruiser.

"Well…that went well." Jasper burst into laughter, making me smile.

"That was quite the story Darlin'. Pray tell, where the Hell it came from?" he grinned down at me. I shrugged demurely and batted my lashed, causing him to growl. Goddamn was my man sexy. If we kept it up, I would be having a completely different answer to Emmett the next time he saw us.

"Drive cowboy!" he squeezed my hand and pulled onto the almost deserted road and I flicked the radio on.

We jammed and sang to all the different songs that came on, just enjoying the road trip ahead of us. The only thing that could cause a damper in my mood now was the cramping in my stomach. Obviously, I knew it was my period starting, that's not what made me uncomfortable. It was the fact that Peter and Charlotte were not 'vegetarians' like the Cullen's. And although I trusted Jasper, and the rest of the family, completely I couldn't be too sure about Jaspers brother and sister. It made me feel bad, that I doubted two people that my Jazz trusted so completely, but I _was _the fragile human.

I could see Jasper glance at me from the corner of my eye, obviously wondering what I was so nervous about. And then I remembered the store. I smirked mischievously to myself.

"Jazz?" I turned to look at him and he hummed in appreciation at his new nickname. I chuckled gleefully inside.

"Vampires half perfect recollection, right? Like photographic memory, correct?" I tilted my head, somewhat curiously. Edward had told me about a vampires memory before, but I thought it maybe might only apply to some.

"Of course Darlin'." I blushed, loving the endearment he gave me. I nodded slowly, thinking through what I wanted to say before I had one of my moments where my mouth does not consult my brain, before opening and spewing only God knows what.

"Well if that's the case, then haven't you forgot something?" mister, I have perfect recollection had forgotten about the store too. Ha.

He looked at me with a brow raised and I grinned from ear to ear, knowing that I wouldn't let him live this down.

"The store…?" his face was comical. Then he frowned at me and I thought I might have pissed him off.

"You little minx. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he smiled at me, and I swear my legs went to fucking jelly; it was a good thing I was sitting down. Honestly, my grin must be like the cat that got the cream. He shook his head and pulled into the car park of the nearest store twenty minutes later.

"I'll be five minutes." I grabbed my purse and jumped out the car, stumbling slightly and found myself wrapped in a set of cold, hard, muscular arms. I smiled up at my knight in shining armour. God, he was hot.

"Going without me baby?" he grinned down at me, knowing full well that this embarrassed the life out of me, and he was enjoying it. I huffed. Very dignified. It was bad enough that he could smell that my period was due, but the fact that he was so blatantly flaunting it, and in public, had me mortified.

"Fine. But you keep your mouth shut, and no fiddling with any emotions either!" help me, sweet baby Jesus. This was going to be torture. Jazz just grinned.

I all but ran around the store, eventually grabbing what I needed and sped to the till. My face lamed red as I saw that it was a guy working. My age. I gulped. I heard Jazz snickering and gave him a heated look, before gulping in air and walking purposefully to the check out.

I tried my best not to look at the poor boys face, as my cheeks flooded with colour and Jasper added embarrassment onto the clerk.

I let out a long suffering sigh, as I glanced up to meet the guys' eyes, and _saw _it happen. The embarrassment floored it to make room for the lust to pour in. If this was Jaspers doing, God have mercy on him, cause I sure as Hell wouldn't. I swallowed thickly and feigned ignorance, glancing discreetly at Jasper to see his glaring, obviously unable to change the guy's emotions. Oh fuck, I was on my own.

"Hey sweetheart. It's late to be out here, unguarded." He was practically leering at me, and I felt disgust like no other. I raised my brow, flipping my hair over my shoulder aiming for nonchalance.

"Oh? Well, I guess it's a good thing that my boyfriend gave me a lift," I turned to look at Jasper, only now noticing how much more built her looked compared to this scrawny weasel.

"ain't it, baby?" he sauntered over, glaring at the guy the whole time. He stopped by me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me as close to him as physically possible. He smiled sweetly at me, kissing my nose.

"Yea Darlin', it is. But could you hurry up, I want you all to myself again tonight." My cheeks went rosy, a nice affect to the story. By now I could see the jealousy rolling off the clerk in waves and I giggled.

"Sure thing." I kissed him soundly on the mouth before turning back to the clerk. He simply handed me my stuff in a bag and I paid and Jasper gave him another glare, for good measure. When we turned away, Jazz scooped me up bridal style, and kicked the door out of the way whilst leaning down to nuzzle my neck.

I couldn't help but laugh as he deposited me in the car, flitting round to the drivers side to get in. he pulled my hand into his lap, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're bad. You're very bad, my Belly." That started me off on a round of giggles, thinking of the way Jasper had insinuated that he wanted me to spend the night having sex with him. Again.

"Oh, Jazz, you wouldn't believe."

**A/N: and done sorry for the wait thanks for sticking with me thought, my exams are coming up and I just couldn't write anything that wasn't sorely depressing. Big I've said fuck this shit! there's no point getting worked up about it, so happy writing here I come thanks guys, for sticking with me **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've been asked repeatedly for a lemon, and as some of my friends are reading this, I shall be hiding under a rock for the foreseeable future (out of complete humiliation!) but there will be one in this chapter. **

**Jasper's POV**

That fucking little creep. Leering at my Bella, like she was some piece of meat! I couldn't even shift his emotions, he was that driven on having her. It made me want to snap his puny little neck, just to stop his disgusting thoughts about her. She was MINE! Goddamnnit! She was beautiful, stunning, magnificent and all rest of those mundane words that could never come close to describing her natural beauty. She radiated life and pure goodness. And a little weasel like him had no right thinking of her like that, and the fact that she'd picked up on it, as I had felt her disgust, was even worse.

I glanced over at her now, seeing her head lolling to the side, deep in sleep. Her emotions were peaceful and relaxed, so it would seem that the _incident, _as I have dubbed it, hadn't affected her. She had a laughing fit when I'd made the sexual innuendo before; strangely there was no hesitance in her emotions at the underhand suggestion. It made me hopeful, not that I'd ever persuade or god forbid, force her. It made me cringe just thinking of the mere suggestion. But I was a male, and she was female, as if that weren't enough, with being a vampire and her being my mate, the drive to make her mine was almost suffocating. I wanted to make her happy, to show her just how much I cared about her. I would wait on her, but I wouldn't wait long before I started seducing her, and I honestly don't think my Belly was going to make me try hard.

My phone buzzed, and I realized I'd been staring at Bella for more than twenty minutes. With a stupid grin on my face. I pulled the tiny silver phone out my pocket and glanced fleetingly at the id before opening the message.

_Hey brother, I know that she'll love this little cabin up in the woods about three hours' drive from where you are now. I'd suggest getting some candles, maybe some WHITE roses, sparkling flavoured water (strawberry) and freesia and fig scented air freshener. Show her a 'real' southern gentleman. ;)_

Unbelievable. Brilliant but unbelievable. It was perfect and he was never wrong. Peter was one hundred per cent right and I wanted to make her happy, and he was steering me in the right direction. That's why he would always be my closest brother. No matter how well Emmett and I got along, Peter would understand me in a way that only a soldier could. He knew to respect me when I got all Major mode on him and he knew just how to calm me down. Reading the directions to the cabin, I text Carlisle and Emmett saying that they were just to go ahead and meet with Peter and Char, Bella and I would be held up.

Checking to make sure Bella was still sound asleep, I managed to find the shop in which Peter had suggested and ran inside. There was a girl standing behind the old wooden desk that had been converted into a 'check-out', and throughout the rest of the old shop there were antique shelves holding the contents of just about everything anyone would need. I glanced around, seeing the candles, and the roses. Those were easy and the sparkling water wasn't much harder, as it was in the only cooler in the place. The fig and freesia air freshener was harder, I couldn't see it in the vicinity. I looked over to the girl checking out my ass, making my cringe feeling violated. I discretely sniffed and was assaulted with the smell of freesia. That's perhaps to do with the fact that my Bella's natural scent was freesia and strawberries. I instantly made my way over to the smell and there it was. Just what I was looking for. Fig and freesia. I grabbed one off the shelf and made my way over to the till, pulling my wallet I passed a class cabinet that had me instantly doubling back on myself to have a closer look.

It was utter perfection for my girl. It was delicate and I could already picture it against her creamy white skin. The red B sat entwined in vines. The red ruby at the corner of the B was the icing on the cake. I motioned the girl over and as soon as she saw what I was pointing at, her emotions went from seducing to jealousy in record time.

"I think my girlfriend would love this, could you bag it from, please?" she just stiffly nodded, unlocking the cabinet and carrying it to the till.

"That'll be four hundred and eighty three dollars, please." I pulled the bills out my wallet and told her to keep the change.

Gently closing the trunk, I climbed back into the driver's seat trying not to disturb Bella. She was still sound asleep.

The three hour drive to the cabin, not once did Bella stir. I left her in the car as I went into the cabin and lift the fire. It cast a warm glow over the finely furnished room. The plush rug spread over the majority of the front of the fireplace. I lit the candles after spreading them around the room and chilled the water, placing it and a glass on the little side table. I looked around me and decided to place the roses in the vase sitting on the window ledge. I lit the air freshener and waited till the smell wafted around the room before heading back out to the car.

Bella was awake and watching me come out the door. I smiled at her before opening her door, and the first thing I noticed was the smell of her arousal. If I had a heart, it would have sped. Her emotions confirmed it.

Pulling her out the car and into my arms, I buried my head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She sighed contentedly. Using the speed gifted to e by vampirism, I had us inside and in front of the fire in less than thirty seconds. She stood back a step from me looking deeply into my eyes. Her cheeks coloured beautifully and her lust levels increased. I felt my smirk come across my lips and the smell of her arousal became more pronounced.

"Please Jasper." I stepped closer to her, running my fingertips over her cheeks, feeling the blood pulse under my touch.

"Are you sure?" I wouldn't coerce her into this; she had to one hundred per cent positive that this is what she wanted.

"Absolutely." Just a breath, but that was all I needed. I leaned in to kiss her, tenderly before she ran her fingers through my hair, causing me to growl and deepen the kiss. She returned it absolutely. I gripped her hips, pulling her flush against me, so we were touching from chest to knee, and I could feel her breasts pressed tightly against me, making me purr. She shivered. Knowing that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her filled me with such happiness; it was like I had swallowed the sun.

I pulled her top over her head, seeing her in a skimpy lilac lace bra had me hard in an instant. It complimented her creamy skin in a way I hadn't thought possible. He looked at me through her lashes and I could feel her embarrassment like a tangible taste on the back of my tongue.

"You're beautiful, my Bella." I murmured. She smiled at me demurely, before reaching out and grasping the bottom of my shirt. She pushed it up over my head, chucking it somewhere behind her, she stared at the scars that covered every possible inch of my skin. Usually I'd be extremely uncomfortable with someone staring so intently at me, but there was no fear or revulsion coming from Bella. Suddenly she darted forward, peppering my chest with open mouthed kisses, tracing her tongue over the more pronounced scars, while her fingers covered as many of them as they could touch. I groaned in ecstasy.

In a flash her jeans were off and I had my hands needing her ass, causing her to moan my name. It was my new favourite sound. She fumbled with my belt buckle and gently swatted her hands away, ridding myself of it and my jeans, my socks and shoes already removed.

"Take it off." Even to me, my voice sounded husky as I motioned to her bra. Her hands were surprisingly steady as she reached back to unclasp her bra. She let it drop and my breath left me in a whoosh. She was perfection. Her nipples were rosy and hard, waiting on my touch. I fucking gave them my touch, cupping and squeezing as her breath hitched in the back of her throat. I leaned down, licking and nipping softly, sucking as she arched her back and pulled my head closer to her.

I lay her on the rug, my mouth running back up the her mouth, plunging my tongue in deeply and my hands skimming her curves. She scraped her nails down my back and it was the sexiest feeling ever.

"I need you. I'll be as gentle as I can Darlin'." She looked at me seriously before nodding.

"Please Jasper, I need you." I pulled her panties down, kissing down her legs, licking her ankles before starting on the way back up. I kissed her core, feeling her heat and hearing her moan. I slipped a finger in her, curling it to hit her G-spot, causing her to moan loudly. I could feel her stretching around my finger. I pumped in and out of her a few times before adding another, rubbing her clit making her arch in ecstasy. A few moments later and she squealed and her walls clenched around my finger. Damn she was tight. It made my possessive side come out, knowing that I was the only one to have her this way.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper now, now, now!" she didn't have to tell me twice. I slid up her body, her legs opening for me, cradling my hips between her thighs. I rubbed soothing circles on her hip, her hands rubbing circles on my shoulders. I pressed against her entrance, entering her slowly.

"This will hurt. All in one or slowly?" she took a deep breath and bit her lip. She pushed her hips into mine and I took her hint. I pushed all the way into her, feeling her barrier tear, stilling almost instantly. Allowing her time to adjust to my size and the first intrusion. Only a moment later, she gave me a nod, letting me know that it was ok to keep going.

I laced our fingers together, staring into her deep chocolate orbs, loosing myself in the sensation of Bella. This wasn't just a fuck, it was more than that. I could feel it in the slow, long strokes of my hips, the way her walls squeezed around me tightly, the way her back arched and the moans that left her mouth. I could feel her getting closer, so I went faster, wrapping her legs around my waist, letting me go deeper, and she came instantly, screaming my name. her hand clenched on mine in the same rhythm as her pussy on my dick. She was too tight, pushing me over the edge. She milked me for everything I was worth, as I sucked on her pulse point, knowing I had to mark her in some way, to show our mating.

"Bella, my beautiful, beautiful Bella. My mate."

"Yours." She confirmed.

I swept the hair off of her face and spooned behind her, wrapping my arms possessively around her body. I tucked her head under my chin, her ass pressed on my lower belly, watching her as she succumbed to sleep. My mate. Mine.

**A/N: That was horrible and for that I apologise, but it's my first lemon and honestly I'm shy as Hell, so that was really hard. Sorry guys **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to say thank you so much for the reviews after the last chapter they really meant a Hell of a lot to me. I'd also like to welcome my beta! Xobellaitalianox! She's in for a Hell of a time putting up with my crap **

**Bella's POV**

My head felt groggy as I slowly woke up. It was like there was cotton wool in each recess of my mind. But it was understandable. After having mind blowing sex with Jasper last night, I'm surprised my mind can even formulate my half assed thoughts. He was so kind with me, loving my body, not just taking advantage of my inexperience to do as he wished. I felt a little thrill go through me, realising that I was going to have a mark on my neck, a mark that my mate put there. Thinking about it got me hot for him all over again. Damn. This could be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me, or it would be a damn blessing from some higher power. Craving his touch the way I do, we'd be arrested if we were caught in public.

I squeaked in surprise as Jasper trailed his fingers over my hip bone, snaking his hand up my belly, reaching my tit and squeezing. Unexpected but definitely not unwelcome. His other hand sunk into my hair and I arched my back, my ass pressing against his already hard dick. A moan slipped through my lips, as his talented fingers tweaked my nipple. It sent a white hot wave of desire straight to my core, the muscles in my stomach clenched in anticipation. He licked his way up my neck, pausing to press a little firmer on the mark that he'd left last night. I groaned the combined feeling of his cool tongue on my overheating body and the knowledge that nobody else would ever have me in such a way, was exquisite torture. I wriggled back into him, feeling his muscles tighten at my touch. God how I wanted him. Again.

"You drive me insane, baby." We both groaned because, honestly, I wanted to let him know how much he drove me to the edge. He pressed his dick against my ass, firmly proving just how much I drove him. I could feel the dampness between my legs increasing and knowing he could smell it, only excited me more. I knew my period would be here soon, most likely tomorrow, so in my mind what better way to spend my time, than having amazing sex with my mate.

"God Jazz, I want you." He growled low in his chest, making the vibrations run through my body, causing his hand to rub against my nipple.

I pushed into him, trying to get more friction, needing him to satisfy the ache that only he could cause. He responded perfectly. He rolled us over so I was lying on my back, underneath him. It was a place that I could get used to. His scorching topaz eyes grazed every contour of my body, making it feel like a caress. Goosebumps spread over my skin, his effect that noticeable. He skimmed his nose along my jaw, before settling his lips against my own. We paused in our breathing, savouring the moment, before he plundered my mouth. This was sure as Hell going to be nothing like last night, and I craved the difference I could already feel in his touch. It wasn't hurtful, but it was definitely rough.

His wet tongue glided across my flesh, tingling slightly as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses all over my body.

"This won't be gentle, Bella. I need you too much." I just panted and nodded my head, pulling his head back to my skin in conformation that I understood. He wedged himself between my knees and, without thinking, my legs spread for him. My breathing hitched as he paused at my entrance, before coming out in a high squeal as he thrust all the way in. God he felt good.

"Fuck, Bella." I couldn't do anything other than moan, his dick robbing me off all coherent thought.

Jazz licked my neck, pressing on his mark before nipping his way down my neck, across my collar bones coming to a rest on my left breast. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth across the tip. My back arched and the moan that slipped through my lips was primal, and it surprised me. I knew I craved Jaspers touch, but this raw, animalistic urge to have him claim me was something new. I wanted his bite. His teeth to mark my skin, to show EVERYBODY that I belong to him.

"Jasper," he looked at me, his eyes dark and hooded. I ran my finger tip across his lips, pressing gently on the swollen looking bottom lip.

"Mark me, permanently." His movements totally stilled. He knew what I meant. His head had already begun moving slowly back and forth, a negative.

"I can't do that, not without turning you." His voice cracked, but his eyes never left mine. I could feel the love shining through my eyes, but more importantly I could feel all the trust I had for him pouring through every pore of my body. And so could Jazz. He kissed me and began moving again. He licked down my jaw, sucking on my pulse point. His teeth skimmed my skin, and it was like an electrical current passing through my body. I could feel my pussy tightening around him in anticipation. He sucked lightly on my skin before removing his lips from my body completely. My panting breath did nothing to help either of our concentration, as it made the joining of our bodies rub in the most tantalising way. His eyes shone brightly, a smile gracing his lips.

"Not there. I want to be the only one that knows where it is. I want it to get you hot and bothered, knowing that I'm the only one to see you like this, to know that I'm the only one that will EVER see you like this, touch you like this. I want to look at you and know that you wear my mark, under you clothes, I want to see it, time and again when I have you all to myself." Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes as I nodded. I wanted the same things.

Jasper liked and kissed his way to my left breast, nuzzling over my heart. I knew instantly that that was the spot that he was going to bite. It was under my clothes, hidden from prying eyes, and would most definitely get me hot and bothered. My fingers seeped into his hair and he licked my skin, numbing it softly. I watched, breath held as he raised his eyes to look into mine as he bit down. Although my skin had numbed, so it didn't hurt any, I could still feel his teeth breaking my skin. Our eyes stayed connected a he swallowed what I presumed to be the excess venom that was undoubtedly pooling in his mouth. He licked the wound clean, sealing it over to already look like a silver scar. He leaned up and kissed me, the passion undiluted.

"Mine, always mine, my mate. My Bella." His mumbled words against my lips made me smile. I really was. I thrust my hips up towards him and that broke the spell lying over us. The raw animalistic need was back and he pounded into me mercilessly.

I was suddenly flipped onto my hands and knees, Jasper gripping my hips. He growled low in his throat, before ploughing back into me with enough force that my hands scraped forward. A scream tore through my throat, as Jaspers hands tightened on my hips, pulling me back forcefully. My god, he was good. I would have bruises later, but they were so worth it. Sweat dripped off my body as he attacked my pussy, thrusting in deeper with every stroke. It wasn't long before I went tumbling off the edge into complete utter bliss. Jasper pumped into me a few more times, before we both just collapsed.

He pulled me close and I snuggled into him, as he placed a gentle kiss on the scar permanently covering my skin.

"Wow." It was all I could get out. I felt Jazz nod against my chest.

"I have something for you." His grin lit up the room and I could feel an answering smile on my face. He slowly got up and padded towards a drawer set. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a scarlet velvet bag. It wasn't any larger than his palm, but it had mine sweating. I sat up, pulling my knees up to my chest, crossing my ankles and resting my chin on my knees. Jazz dropped down to the floor in front of my and slowly stretched his hand out to give me the bag.

I held my breath as I pulled it open, the velvet caressing my hands as I did so. I gently tipped the bag upside down and a chain fell out. It landed in my palm and my breath whooshed out of my lungs. It was stunning. The B nestled into the vines looked so dainty and delicate that I was afraid I would break it if I closed my hand. The ruby at the edge of the B was the cherry on top.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes to see him grinning at me, with such loved and adoration in his expression that I threw myself into his arms.

"I love it!" his chuckle rippled through both our bodies.

"Put it on for me?" I could feel my eyes going wide as I batted my lashes at him. He just laughed and took the necklace from me. I spun round and grabbed my hair up out the way. The silver was cool as it settled on my skin, and Jasper placed a loving kiss on my neck.

"Come on beautiful. We need to go." I nodded, still playing with the new accessory around my neck.

We ended up back on the road and pulling up in front of a gorgeous three story white house. It was secluded and perfectly kept. Jasper got out and came around to my side of the car, opening my door and offering me his arm.

Time to meet the extended relatives.

**A/N: Oh my sweet baby Jesus, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that it's taken my sorry ass to upload this chapter! I don't have an excuse, except I'm horrible to all my readers :'( you have Loddie m to thank for kicking my ass into gear, after bitching me out for a solid week! Thanks love!:) next chapter is already in the works, and I PROMISE that it won't take this long to update. Ever again. Love you guys, bye!:) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: We hit one hundred reviews! Doing a happy dance over here. Thank you so much, you can't even begin to understand how ecstatic I am!:D**

**Peter's POV.**

Finally! I don't know how much longer I would have survived having all the Cullens in my home. It didn't bother me as much as it did Char. She didn't like the fact that they were in her safe haven. I could practically feel the anxiety rolling off her, and that was my brother's gift. My lovely mate, it fucking physically hurt to know that she was that uncomfortable. I think it was the amount of love and respect that she had for Jasper that stopped her from kicking each and every one of them out on the street.

Don't get me wrong, they hadn't done anything untoward, it was just that because of _Alice, _we had never been allowed to visit Jasper. We had never been in the company of such a large amount of our kind since the days of the war, and at that point it was a whole different kettle of fish. We survived by killing any vampire that stood in our way, enemy or ally. I knew that being around the Cullen clan was making Char uncomfortable because the instinct to just tear them all apart was rising. I could feel it in myself getting stronger, but I knew that neither Jasper nor little munchkin' would appreciate it. At all.

When I finally heard the sound of a car approaching, I could have done a fucking happy dance. Char and I rushed out to the porch, just as two doors slammed, and the sound of a heartbeat increased. Ah my little munchkin' was nervous. Delightful. I _knew _that we would get on just dandy. I also _knew _that I was going to pay Hell for all the ways I'd try and make her blush. It would be so worth the week of with-held sex from Char, and that was saying something. As we reached the porch, Jasper placed his hand at the bottom of her back and guided her forward.

She had long shapely legs, encased in tight jeans, emphasizing her curves beautifully. Her waist was tiny, probably the same as Char's. Her breasts were round and perky, her shoulders sloping in the most enticing manner. Her arms were the arms of a ballerina, with dainty fingers at the end of her wrists. Her neck was long and slender, partially covered by the waterfall of mahogany locks. The red highlights shone through in the dull sun, making it glow. Her chin was small, her cheeks covered in a lovely crimson hue. Her nose was petite, but fit her face perfectly. Her brows were arched in the way all those intelligent folks do. Finally her eyes. Deep, deep, deep pools of melted chocolate. Soul searching, caring and oh so revealing. She was just as stunning as I had _known _her to be.

That lucky bastard.

"Get over here brother…and bring that enticing lil munchkin' with ya." Char snorted inelegantly and glared in my general direction, but she too, was assessing Bella as I had. The Cullens all shifted uncomfortably behind me, making my lip curl. Fuck'em. My house, my rules. Well, I glanced at my wife, as long as Char lets me. Munchkin's face screwed up, creating a sexy little dip between her brows. I grinned, my teeth showing, knowing that I was going to have _so much more _fun than I had anticipated.

"My name's Bella_, Petey_." Both Char and Jasper started guffawing, loudly, while I heard Emmett snicker behind me. I raised one brow inquisitively at her, as though I had never thought it possible.

"Nah sugar," my accent out full force. "you'll been known as munchkin' to me sweet thing. After all, we'll be getting pretty _close_ soon." Her face paled and she sobered real fast, whilst glancing up to Jaspers face. When she saw he was still laughing, her shoulders slumped and her cheeks became rosy. Jasper looked at her head, as she had averted her face to the ground, then glared over at me. I gave him a confused look, but before I could say anything Char spoke.

"Just ignore him sweetie, he didn't mean to scare ya hun. He's male; his mouth isn't always connected to his brain." Munchkin looked up and the smile she gave Char was stunning. Blondie in there had nothing on munchkin's beauty.

"I'm sorry munchkin', Char's right. I never meant to scare ya, just teasing ya sugar." She just shrugged but I could see the glint of mischief in her eye. Jasper could obviously feel it too with the look he gave her. His pitying look to me, however, had me grinning in challenge.

Munchkin' suddenly stepped away from Jasper, shy-fully stepping up to Char. Her timid smile was met by my wife's delighted squeal as munchkin' let Char wrap her in a hug. The two hugged and began to whisper with each other and Jaspers wistful look turned into one of cunning deception. Ah shit. I knew that look. I was in for it now.

He came over and wrapped an arm round me in a hug.

"It's been sixty _long_ years, brother." I stressed the long because, truthfully, not one day goes by that he doesn't cross my mind. As weird as that sounds, I had missed my brother, my comrade and my Major. Even if the last was a pain in the ass.

"I've missed you too, brother." And it was all said and done. For as much as Jasper and I could talk endlessly, we didn't need to say much to understand each other. Life in the South had done that to us, and it was probably the only thing about that life that I don't condemn. Except for my Char. My wife, my life. My mate. Who was presumably planning my demise with her new sister.

Jasper just grinned at me. Well… shiiiiiiiiiit!

**A/N: Right, so, what did you think of Peter? I know it's shorter, but next chapter will be Bella and Char planning Peter's 'demise' :L I didn't want to give too much away too early ;) wish me luck guys, my exams start tomorrow, but I'll still update bye xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the support for my exams fourteen in ten days was tough, but I survived it also appears you guys like Peter, so I at least did something right with him **

**Peter POV**

That delectable piece of ass sashed away from us, leaving Jasper and I to stare. Damn, his woman was fine. It did not help that Char wrapped her arm low around munchkin's petite waist. That woman was already trying to get me in trouble, and I hadn't even done anything yet. Char threw a grin over her shoulder at me, winked and then disappeared round the corner. Fuck me. She would definitely be getting it tonight, as I'm sure munchkin' would also. Poor Jasper, he had his work cut out for him now. Tempting an empath was not a good idea, unless of course you plan on paying up.

"Head out the gutter Peter." I glanced at my brothers' face, not surprised to see the lust I felt reflected in his eyes. I was happy to see that he took it all in good humour. Well, for now anyway.

We made our way back inside, meeting the Cullens in the living room. They had all taken a seat, but as Jasper and I walked in, Emmett shot out of his seat. Everyone glanced at him in surprise, except Jasper. In fact, Jasper looked down right embarrassed. Emmett glared at him, his hands clenching into tight fists. Rosalie stood slowly, gently pressing her hand flat against his bulging bicep. Her brow creased in worry, having probably never seen this side of the supposed gentle giant. From what I'd heard about Emmett, he was more of the loving type than one to randomly pick fights.

"Outside." It came out as a vicious growl and Jasper nodded, tilting his head for Emmett to go first. A large wave of calm and acceptance flooded over me just as I opened my mouth to protest. Dirty bastard. The two drifted out the back door, while the rest of us frowned at each other in obvious confusion. Apparently they had no more of a clue as to what the fuck was going on than I did.

"What's goin' on sug?" Char voice came drifting into the room before she and munchkin' made an appearance. Munchkin's face showed the surprise she felt noticing that Jasper wasn't here. It quickly changed to horror as her cheeks flamed as she took in the empty space that Emmett had occupied.

"Oh god!" and she was straight out the backdoor, before anyone had a chance in Hell to stop her. Minx. Just as I reached the door to bring her back in, we all heard the shout.

"For God sake, Emmett! Put him down! Please? Oh Emmett, Emmett please!" Pausing, I cautiously threw a look at Char. What the fuck was going on?

Storming outside, I stopped in shock. Emmett had the Major by the front of his shirt, dangling him in the air whilst shaking him and gesturing wildly with his other hand. Munchkin's face was scarlet and she was pleading with Emmett to put Jasper down. Jasper was just nodding along with whatever Emmett was saying, but his eyes were dark. He did not like being told…well whatever it was he was being told.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, put Jasper down! Right now!" go mama Cullen! Emmett dropped Jasper rather unceremoniously before scooping munchkin' into his massive arms, causing Char to stiffen beside me. Munchkin', however, didn't seem fazed by the large vampire manhandling her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, whilst Jasper just straightened himself out. Emmett gave him a black look over her head and nodded to say whatever the Hell was going on was now sorted. As soon as munchkin' was put back on her feet, she was in Jaspers arms, hiding her face in his neck, trying in vain to hide her flushing.

Four hours later, after every one of the Cullens had left, I still hadn't got it out of munchkin' about what had happened. Her lips were firmly sealed shut, and Jasper wasn't any more forthcoming. It was fucking frustrating! My so-called 'gift' wasn't telling me shit either.

Char and I were sitting in the den when we heard Jasper walk munchkin' upstairs to the guest room that they would share, even though the only thing Jasper would use out of it would be the space in the wardrobe. I glanced at Char to see her smiling sweetly at the ceiling, a wistful look covering her features. Her eyes were lit with a happy light. I knew how she felt. Jasper was happy, truly so, for the first time in a long time. Little pixie never let him be himself, unlike munchkin' who, without pushing herself on him, encouraged Jasper to be himself.

Munchkin' got settled, Jasper spooning behind her, causing Char to sigh happily. She loved Jasper, one like a brother, and two because he was her maker. She is definitely a romantic. To her, we wouldn't have found each other had it not been for Jasper.

Suddenly I shot out my seat, my head doing the closest thing to spinning that a vampires could. That little shit! What the Hell was that fuckin' pansy up to now? Crap! Was that…was that munchkin's father? And Maria? Damnation! This was not good. This was fucking not good!

"Peter! Peter! Peter? Please, Peter, talk to me!" I could hear my wife, but I couldn't answer. The knowledge flowing from my 'gift' was too much, too fast. It had never happened like this before.

"Fuck you Peter! Answer me Goddamnit! You ignorant asshole! You think I'm going to put up with your ridiculous behaviour? Well up yours Peter Whitlock, coz' it sure as Hell ain't happnin'!" she was getting really worked up about this.

Three months from today.

Maria.

Munchkin'.

Newborns.

Edward – the little fucker!

We were in trouble now. That little shit was going to go to Maria and she was coming for Jasper. This was one large fucking cluster fuck. We were going to have fight sooner than we had thought. We all knew that Maria was going to come looking for Jasper but, to think that it was his own 'brother', it was going to come a hell of a lot faster and more ferocious than we had thought. Three months was not a long time to prepare for a fight that would be against newborns trained to take down each and every vampire that stood in their way.

"Captain, I suggest you report immediately." The low deadly voice of the Major brought me out of my musings, snapping my body into the automatic pose of subservient. He was not going to like this.

"Major…we have a problem." He growled, and I knew I was gonna lose some limbs if I didn't start talking.

"We knew Maria was coming. We knew it was going to be a fight, but we now know that she's coming and she knows how to find us because… well because of Edward, sir. He is going to go to her and demand that she retrieve you. She WILL be bringing any newborns she has alive at that time. She's gonna head for munchkin's father first, why I don't know, just that whatever Edward says to her convinces her that that's the best place to start." By the time I'd finished, Char was swearing up a storm and my dick didn't know whether it was ok to get turned on by the aggressiveness pouring out of her, or to cower in terror of the aggressiveness pouring out of her. It smartly went with the second option when her blazing red eyes turned on me.

"Son of a bitch!" I looked at Jasper over Chars head. It was probably just as well that it was Jasper - and not the Major - that was here now, as what I was going to tell him was not going to go down well. I kissed Chars temple before shooing her out the door to go hunt. The tantalizing scent of munchkin' on her *cough* monthly girl time *cough* was spreading throughout the house, making my mouth water for a taste of her.

Jasper raced silently up the stairs to stand vigil over munchkin'. I slowly followed up after him, silently hating myself for what I had to tell him. Entering the room, I found him sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her tiny hand in his, gently caressing her knuckles with his thumb. She mumbled Jaspers name under her breath, a loving smile curving her lips. It was such a heart-warming scene that I decided to just hand over my man card and admit it. They were in love, and it made me happy. But that love was going to be put to the test. In the most horrible way possible.

"Spit it out Peter. What don't you want to tell me?" his troubled golden eyes turned to me, silently begging me that I wasn't going to tell him what he feared I was. I really hated to disappoint him in any way, shape or form, but I had to.

"Munchkin' won't survive if she's human. You'll have to turn her, or lose her forever."

**A/N: I'm scared. I'm a bit worried about how this chapter will go down. Emmett was threatening Jaspers manly bits for 'stealing' Bella's virtue. I thought it was fitting for his big brother role **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Right, so to answer the common question of 'how did Emmett even know what Bella and Jasper had been doing?' my answer is, he's a vampire. The have super smell and all that, so all of them knew, it was only him that said anything. To everyone else, it was just expected as they are mates. Sorry to confuse anyone **

**Bella's POV.**

Something wasn't right. I mean, Peter and Char were the most awesome people I'd ever met. They were so laid back, it was almost unbelievable. Char was just everything that a girl could need. She was so easy to talk to; about everything and anything. I'd found myself talking to her about what happened the day Edward left me in the woods. Or rather, the day he broke up with me and I walked away from his sorry ass. The tears had come when I told her what he'd said to me, and I honestly thought she was gonna go find his sparkly ass and kick crap out of him.

Peter had such a dirty sense of humour. It was like my off-beat one. I knew that even though I shouldn't, I just couldn't stop laughing every time he opened his mouth. He made me blush constantly, with his ridiculous jabs about my sex life and constantly comparing it to his and Char's.

Well, he _had _been. For the first few days that we had been here, Peter couldn't keep his mouth shut, and it had never even occurred to me that it was in extra amounts because he was hiding something from me. Now, nothing.

Jasper wasn't himself either. I could tell that he was worried, about what, I couldn't tell you. I had thought that it might be to do with the fact that Peter kept tormenting me. But that wasn't it. I was comfortable with Peter and his incessant teasing. He was still with me constantly, never showing that any of his affections had changed, but I couldn't help thinking it.

A cold wind blew across my face, nipping my cheeks and nose. My hair blowing into my eyes, making them water even more. I scraped my hair from my face, tucking it into the collar of my shirt. I'd found this beautiful little place, sort of a glen. It was a trek into the woods around Peter and Chars' place. I had wandered in her earlier in the day, escaping from my own thoughts at the house. It was a small clearing, the trees surrounding the area in a circle. The sun was peaking over the top of the trees, flooding the glen. Its warm rays brushed lightly over the top of the lush green grass, the blades gently swaying in the harsher wind. The wide array of wild flowers added to the untamed look there was a little waterfall right at the southern edge of the trees, a little stream flowing gracefully over a grouping of vertical rocks. It was stunning and the water was so clear. Being perched on a rock right beside the water let me admire it without getting wet. I wished that my current situation was as crystal clear as the stream.

I wished that my life right now my life could be as peaceful as the area around me.

Unfortunately, it was blaringly clear that Jasper was having wavering thoughts on being with me. It made no sense that he would want to be with me. I was, after all, just a pathetic, worthless human. I could never even dream of comparing to the beauty of any vampire. Let alone the one he was married to for god knows how long. It can't help that every time that I'm close to him, the venom will, undoubtedly, pool in his mouth. I caused him so much discomfort, it really wasn't surprising that he was wary of being around me.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks. I loved him. So much, that if I wasn't close to him, I got this pain in my chest that wouldn't go away until I was by his side. But now, it feels like there is always pain. Jasper was pulling away from me, both physically and emotionally. He hadn't touched me in any way or than any time that was necessary, hadn't really showed any sign that he even wanted to. The most adventurous that he'd gotten was when his fingers lightly trailed up my arm from my hand to my neck. That was three days ago.

A sob escaped me as I remembered sending him my love, the way that only _he _could feel it, and he hadn't done anything. He just gave me a tight, forced smile and then walked away. I don't think it get any more obvious.

He didn't want me.

I slowly slid off of the rock cropping I was sitting on, burying my face into my knees, and wrapping my arms around myself as I continued to sob.

With Edward not wanting me anymore, it was alright, because I'd already started to see that he was controlling and patronising to everything and anything about me. I had started to realise that what I felt for him was childish inquisition. It was a first love, one that was bound to fail. As they always did. I could say that I had my eyes open and knew what I was going into, but I hadn't and I didn't. The fact that he was something other than human had intrigued me. It had, as he said it would, invited me in. the lion and the lamb.

But with Jasper, I already knew. I knew all about what he was, I knew his history, I knew just how dangerous he was, what he's done and continues to fight and we had lots in common. It was gut wrenching, heart achingly painful to realise that in spite of all that, I would always be _just a plaything_! I was disgusted with myself for believing so readily that I was yet _another _vampire's soul-mate. It made my skin crawl, thinking that I had, yet again, been made a fool of.

"Bella?" God, what does he_ want?_ Does he have to come here, at this moment in time?

"Bella, please, what's wrong?" please, please just go away. I can't handle this right now. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, causing me to shrink into myself. I didn't want him touching me.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm gonna call Jasper. He'll come get you. Are you hurt? Have you been injured?" I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want Peter thinking that I was hurt, he would call Jasper faster. I wasn't ready for that. I couldn't face the rejection I would see reflecting out from his topaz pools.

I looked up, sensing that something wasn't right. Peter wasn't speaking to me anymore, and I saw that was because he had backed - silently - away from me. His posture was cowed, turned slightly from me, his head down, hands hanging limp at his sides and his knees on the ground. His eyes were trained to someplace over to the left of me. Shit.

I slowly turned, the tears that still filled my eyes blurring everything into simple greens, blues and mixed purple and yellow until they landed on _him_. Jasper stood, teeth clenched, brow furrowed, anger etched onto every plane of his face. Despite what I had expected, his posture was upright, not the crouch I had presumed. It made no difference. He was pissed.

"Major, I found her here like this. She says she has no injuries and is unhurt." Jasper slid his eyes to my face before scanning what little of my body he could see, looking slightly more appeased. He looked back at Peter while I mused over the fact that Jasper and the Major, did in fact appear to be different personalities. Suddenly the Majors' voice cracked out like thunder.

"Get out of here Captain. And if she is in any way harmed, I will be holding you personally responsible." With a quiet yes sir, Peter left. Dread filled my being as I realised we were indeed going to have this conversation. I turned my head away from him, instead favouring the sight of the creak. So tranquil. How I thought I should feel, but hadn't in a while.

"Isabella." His tome caused a shiver to roll down my spine, but I stubbornly kept my face turned from him. I wouldn't be able to handle this. I felt his bite burning on my breast, reminding me that he _had _at one point wanted me to be his. But the fact remained the same. He hadn't wanted to change me, had said so himself. He didn't want me.

"Isabella!" I jumped, amazingly landed on my feet. I spun to face him, finding him right behind me. My anger surfaced, how could he lead me to believe him so and turn his back so quickly? How _dare _he? This was my life too!

"Don't you _dare _speak to me like that! You are _not _my _father_, nor am I you _possession_! You do not get to treat me as such! How can you do this to me, to _us_? I actually thought you cared. Was I just as easy and susceptible as what _Edward _said I would be? Was it as easy to fool me as you had thought it was going to be? It must have been, here I am, right? I mean, I believed every god damn word out your mouth, you mother fucking liar! But I was the susceptible idiot, right? I just accepted everything you said to me. I can't-" I couldn't go on, as my breathing became laboured. My hands buried themselves in my hair, pulling and tugging it from the roots. This was too hard. I couldn't accept that I was going to lose him.

"What the Hell are you talking about? Bella, baby, please you need to take a deep breath before you pass out." It was Jasper talking to me, but it didn't help me breathe at all. Panic was invading into my bloodstream, making me inhale in short pants.

Suddenly Jaspers hands were rubbing small circles on my lower back and he had his chin resting on the top of my head. Calm was pouring out of him and into me, making me more rational. I had just made a fool of myself.

"That's better. Now, would you please explain what you were so upset about?" I took a deep breath and shrugged away from him, preferring not to have him touch me, it was only going to make this harder. His brow creased, worry lines appearing around his eyes, making them look darker.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I can't do this. Things have clearly changed for you and I… I'm sorry. I can't do this to myself." I didn't get any father in my explanation as Jasper had planted his mouth over mine, stopping the torrent of words. His kiss was dominant, possessive. It left me breathless and wanting more. So much more.

"My feelings have most definitely _not _changed. I have no idea what brought this on, but I want it to stop. I love you, Isabella Swan, and you must know that. I _wouldn't_ be here, I wouldn't put you through this, and I wouldn't have given you this-"as he ghosted his fingertips over my bite mark, "if I didn't love you with every fibre of my being. I have no idea where all that bullshit about Edward came from, but it has to stop. That bastard has nothing to do with us. He never will. My love for you is eternal, not just forever, but the eternity. Forever ends when I do and, although prolonged and more than a human life, will never be near to how encompassing my love for you is. I will never leave you, nothing could force my hand into doing so, I would rather be ripped apart one hundred times over, than leave your side for any length of time." Tears were flowing down my face, unchecked, and falling off the end of my face, dropping onto my shirt. I could feel the love and serenity pouring out of him. I couldn't doubt his words.

"So why the change, Jasper? You've been pulling away from me since we got here. I need to know why." His face fell. I knew it.

"Stop it!" I looked at him sharply. Pain. That was all I could see as I looked at his face. Reflecting my own.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop it. Peter knows shit, he's seen Maria coming. It's in three months from now. I didn't know how to tell you." His pleading look kept me quiet. Whatever he was about to tell me had him running scared.

"Edward went to her, and for whatever reason, she goes for Charlie. Emmett went back for him and is sending him off to Denali, to the extended family up there for protection. She's bringing her newborns with her. At this point in time we don't know how many that will be, as they tend to fight amongst themselves, bringing their numbers down. If that was all, believe me I would have told you as soon as we found out. But it's not, and call it cowardly, I didn't want to tell you, in case you said no. I mean, you still can, but you're right. You deserve the truth. Bella, you won't survive it if you're human." I stood there squinting at him. It slowly sank in. Charlie would be safe. Newborns meant fighting. Which I would most definitely not survive whilst human. He was scared I was going to say _no? _He was out of his mind.

"Jasper?" he looked at me, obviously waiting for me to try and worm my way out of the situation. Silly vampire.

"Why the Hell would I say 'no' to being changed? If it means that in the end, I get to be with you for the rest of time, then there is no question of my answer. I'll just have to take the crazy creator and the cryptic ex-wife." His face was conflicted between hope and disbelief.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock, until the world ceases to exist."

His face broke out in a grin so large, it had to hurt.

"I love you too, Miss Bella. So much." With that he kissed me soundly on the lips.

**A/N: Holy mother! Longest chapter ever. Well I have a kink in my neck so I'm gonna go deal with that, and quiver in fear from the reaction bye guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: well, it's nearing time to say goodbye to human Bella, and hello to her new kickass attitude as vampire Bella. Almost. **

***Flashbacks are in italics.***

**Jaspers POV**

I was such a fucking idiot. I'm not in the least bit surprised that Bella was upset with me, I could understand that she was pissed at me. Yeah I could understand that part. But what I hadn't realised until it was almost too late, was what she would think it meant that I'd been pulling away from her. I hadn't meant to, I was just so scared that she was going to say no, that she now didn't want anything to do with me and the mating pull. It was rare that anything like that ever happened, but it was possible. If one of the mated pair were to order the other to do something because every fibre of their being wanted it to happen, the partner couldn't refuse them. She could have ordered me to stay away from her, and if she had really meant it, then there would be nothing I could do about it. I wouldn't even be able to be close enough to her to protect her. The thought, if I had any, would make my blood run cold. As it was, it just made her think I didn't want her.

Although I understood her anger and upset, how she could ever think that I didn't want her was completely mind boggling. How could I not want her? She was my mate, and even if she wasn't, everything about her appealed to me. She fit against my body like two puzzle pieces, made to go together without resistance. Her height, although petite, she wasn't short. Around five foot four, she was about average height for the females of her generation. She was perfectly proportioned, nothing out of kilter. Her pose was perfect, she held herself with pride, and something I have always found to be incredibly sexy. Her hair, nothing short of a work of art. It was not simply _brown_. It had so many different shades, even my vampire sight had a hard time cataloguing them all. It was a masterpiece in its own right. And, God, those eyes! They really were the windows to her soul. Deep chocolate that enticed even the most sinful of creatures to take a look, captivating them within the depths of her honest pools. I got lost in them every time I so much as glanced at them.

How the fuck could I _not _want her?

I was gonna kick asswards ass the next time I saw him, and not for his part in the whole Maria fiasco. It was his fault she felt so…so _plain_. Even the mere thought of Bella thinking of herself as plain made my mouth twist and leave a nasty taste at the back of my throat. There was _absolutely_ nothing plain about my beautifully unexpected mate.

After talking to her about the whole ordeal in that little glen of hers, and discovering that she did, indeed, want to become a vampire, my dead heart had soared. There was nothing I wanted more in the world that I existed in, than to be with my mate. Indefinitely. She was my everything.

And so it was that was that we ended up here, in our room, just the two of us. She was so still, looking so peaceful. The sliver of moonlight making her skin glow. She was so beautiful. Stunningly so, and when she became a vampire, as impossible as it seemed, she would be even more so. I just didn't think it was possible.

_We stumbled through the front door, lips locked in a heated embrace. Her tiny hands were pulling at my neck, trying to force me closer to her. Even though, at the moment, that was physically impossible. I had one hand wrapped tightly around her petite waist, holding her as close as I could fuse her._

_My free hand was running a continued circuit over her body. I started at her hair, running my fingers through her silken strands, before sliding down her face, pausing to caress her cheek before fluttering across the pulse point in her neck. I loved feeling it jump when I touched her. I dragged my fingertips over the front curve of her shoulder, completely missing her arm, and running down to her chest, caressing and pinching the nipple of one supple breast in my hand, capturing her moan with my tongue. It could feel it pebble into a tight peak at my ministrations. It only made me work her harder._

_Her hips started to grind into my own, this time it was her turn to swallow the moan that escaped me. Her top was off in a split second, ripped at the seams in my haste. I'd buy her a new one if she wanted. Her bra soon followed. Pushing her against the wall, I pulled my mouth from hers with reluctance. I gazed down at her, and fuck, if it wasn't just the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Her face was flushed, her mouth open panting and her wide brown eyes stared up at me with so much lust and love it took my non-existent breath catch in my throat. But what topped it off, was _MY _mark on her breast. _

_With a growl, I latched onto her left breast, sucking it into my mouth, running the tip of my tongue over her nipple, causing her back to arch in pleasure. I growled again, smelling her arousal double at the sound. Naughty girl. I smirked as she gripped my hair in her tiny fists, holding me close. As if I was going anywhere. _

_I bit down, earning a low moan. I started nipping my way over to her other breast as she panted, my name constantly falling from her lips. God that was one of the sexiest sounds in the universe. I repeated my actions, turning my Bella into mush._

_My fingers popped the button on her jeans, before slowly lowering the zipper, intensifying her scent. Her period had just finished, making her smell that little bit more appealing. I pushed her jeans as far down her legs as I could get them without removing my mouth. Her panties followed suit. _

_I slowly eased my fingers into her slick folds, earning a gasp of pleasure. I glanced up to see Bella with her eyes closed and that damn lip caught between her teeth. Rubbing my thumb around her clit a few times had her grinding on my hand. I kept that up whilst slowly adding my index finger into her hot core. Her walls fluttered around my digit and I knew it wouldn't be long until she came crashing over the edge. _

_Adding another finger had her cursing, pulling my head back up to line with hers. She planted her lips on mine firmly and I smiled into the kiss, loving that I could bring her to this state. I began pumping my fingers faster, her breaths leaving her in heaving pants. She was close. I curved my fingers on the way out and she came undone. I pulled back to look at her. Her face was the picture of beauty, flushed in the right places, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, her mouth open in a silent scream. _

I took her against the wall as soon as she had come down from her high. Then again when we eventually managed to make it up the stairs to the bedroom. It was after the round in the shower and the second on the bed when it happened.

_Bella lay, fully sated, on my chest. Her warm breath fanning over my bare skin felt amazing and her delicate hands were drawing idle pictures across any available skin. It was comforting. It was just what I needed. I could feel her emotions, and although she was blissfully happy, she was gearing up to say something to me, and she wasn't sure how I was going to take it. I gave her, her time to gain the confidence to say whatever was on her mind._

_She raised her head, propping her chin on her arm. At first I could tell that she wasn't looking at my face, but at my hairline. She sucked in a deep breath before her eyes made contact with mine._

"_I want you to do it." I just gazed at her. First in surprised shock, in a good way though. I was going to be the _ONLY _one to bite her and I was happy that she wanted me to be the one to do it. Then in honest shock as she uttered the next sentence._

"_I want you to do it today. Right now." I kissed her, long and deep, rolling us over, before burying myself to the hilt in her warm depths. I paused, looking deep into her eyes._

"_It'll be my pleasure, Darlin'." She smiled as I started to move, slow and deep, eliciting a moan from her every time I hit home. As she came, her walls pulling me in that much deeper, I kissed the skin on her neck before sinking my teeth into her neck._

That was three days ago, and I'd sat her with her the entire time. She gave the occasional squeeze of my hand, but other than that was completely still and silent. I was so proud of her. I knew how much pain the transformation caused, as it is one of the only things I remember from my early days as a newborn. The rest of the first few days are a jumbled mess.

I had offered to use my gift to take away as much of the pain as I could, but she had refused. Of course. If I had thought I'd get away with it, I'd have taken even the smallest amount of pain, but she was well prepared for the pain. I had no doubts that she would know exactly what I'd done.

Her heart stuttered then stopped. Her hand squeezed mine again, in a much more painful grip than previously. I waited with bated breath for her to open her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open, scanning the air above her, taking in all the different things that she'll be able to see now that she'd never dreamed of seeing before. Her head slowly turned to me and her crimson eyes just stole the breath from my lungs. Impossibly, she had gotten even more beautiful.

"Hey handsome."

**A/N: Well there we go. I did say a**_**lmost**_**. She's all vamped up now, so let the training begin! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: hey, sorry about the horrendously long wait. I know, I know, I'm terrible to you guys. You should be used to it by now though ;)**

**Bella's POV.**

I could see, well _everything._ I knew that everything enhanced when you became a vampire, but hot damn. I hadn't expected so much! I could see the miniscule dust particles floating through the air, see as the fragmented images of multi-colored light hitting off particle surfaces and reflecting in prisms.

The smell of dry earth, monsoon rains, horses, old leather and pecans, all mixed together was the first thing I noticed. It made my stomach muscles tighten deliciously and I knew that if I still had a heartbeat, it would be racing. Turning my head, I saw the source of the smell. Jasper was still holding my hand in his, staring at my face lovingly. I got a slight jolt of surprise when I saw all of his scars, as before I could only see the most prominent.

I knew now why others were instantly wary of him, but I honestly just thought they made him even sexier.

"Hey handsome." My voice tinkled out like bells and he grinned at me. I felt an answering grin stretch across my face. He leaned in and kissed me, and man had he been holding out on me! Pouting as he pulled away, I sat up. I was sort of shocked to notice that as I had thought about sitting, I found I already was. That was going to take a while to get used to, but it in a way didn't surprise me at all. I knew how fast vampires could move, but I'd really only seen them move vampire fast when they were running.

"Are you ok?" god his voice! It was like velvet, or chocolate. Sinful. Wickedly pleasing. As was his smirk when he realised that I was, ah-hem, excited, by him.

"I feel funny, but in a good way. It'll take some getting used to." Jazz just smiled at me and tugged gently on my hair.

"Would you like to see?" I nodded as he tugged me to his body, wrapping his arm around my waist.

In the bathroom mirror, a beautiful, almost familiar person stared back at me. Her hair hadn't changed color, just thickened out and lengthened a little. Her face was the same except for the glaringly bright crimson eyes. I paused there, knowing that out of everything that has changed, my eyes would be the sore spot. Surprisingly enough, it didn't bother me like I thought it would. In their own creepy sort of way, they were immensely pretty. Skimming down my neck, I saw Jaspers teeth marks on my marble skin. Now _everyone would know _that I was his. The B necklace he bought me sat proudly just under the juncture that were my collar bones.

I hadn't put weight on, but my breasts were definitely larger and my hips fuller. My legs looked longer and more shapely, but it was hard to tell.

"Beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll bet!" I laughed at Peters antics, before pecking Jazz on the lips and slipping into the closet to pull on some clothes. As much as I wanted to just stand there with Jasper, I knew that Maria was coming, and I knew that there was training to be done. I also knew that I was the liability. I was, after all, a new born and so unskilled in the area of fighting that it was almost laughable.

Except this was no laughing matter.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I glanced over my shoulder at Jazz, as fire ripped through my throat. I frowned then laughed.

"I wasn't until you mentioned it, but now? I'm ravenous." He smiled indulgently at me, before grabbing my hand and towing me towards the window. I raised my brow at him in question.

"I don't trust Peter to keep his hands to himself." I frowned, hearing Peters chuckle and Char's sigh, before Jasper pulled me through the window. What that was all about, I haven't a clue, but I will find out.

Racing with Jasper through the tress at break-neck speeds has to be the most exhilarating thing I have ever done. Despite the low burn in my throat, holding his hand and flying through the forest, there was just nothing that could ever hope to compare.

Suddenly, Jasper pulled to a stop, tugging me to stand in front of him, his hands on my hips holding me to him.

"Clear your mind. Focus on the earth around you. Become one with nature. Focus your hearing, use your sense of smell." I did exactly what he told me, even going as far as to closing my eyes to help centre myself.

The smell of the forest with its green tress assaulted me. It knocked my focus and I had to take a deep breath and start over. I skipped lightly over the scent of floral and thick dampness. It was then I caught the scent of musk, deep and mouth-watering. My hearing tuned in and it too skipped over the noise of little critters crawling around the forest floor and over the babbling of a brook, and picked up the heaving thumping of a heart-beat.

"_Hunt!"_ and I shot off. The scenery flashed past me in surprisingly nothing like what it should have been. It was crystal clear, as though it were just slowly walking along instead of hurtling past.

I came upon a buck and thought of nothing whilst I pounced, quickly snapping its neck before sinking my teeth into it. The blood was thick and grimy, but it tasted like fucking heaven.

I was on my fifth when Jasper made an appearance. He waited patiently on the side-lines while I finished up. Once I buried the last of my 'first meal', I sauntered over to him, feeling elated and I suppose the closest a vampire could to high. When I got close enough, his hands flashed out, quicker than even _I _could see and gripped my waist. Dipping his head close to my ear to growl at me.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that was? Watching you tearing into something with your teeth, blood spatters covering your body, with torn clothes?" he spun us in a blur so my back was against the trees.

"It got me so hard, I just wanted to fuck you where you stood." He smirked at me.

"And now I will." With that he preceded tear the remaining parts of clothing from my body, making me hiss in want, before slamming into me, breaking the tree.

He had really been holding on to his self-control when we had been together before.

Four hours and many, many, _many _trees later, we finally made it back home. Char came running out to greet us, smirking at me wearing Jaspers shirt. Peter followed more slowly, giving me a serious look over before leering at me. I laughed flipping him off before flitting upstairs to change. I was going to be getting hit around in a few hours, especially when Emmett got over here. I grinned.

Bring it.

**A/N: in my own defence, I've had this ready for while, but I'm on holiday and the wi-fi has decided that it either doesn't like me or it doesn't like my laptop. Safe to say it got a stern talking to and we are on a semi truce just now. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Miss me? No? Oh well, never mind then *grins***

**Emmett's POV**

Baby Bells is finally a vampire and hot damn she was good at it! She took to it so naturally that it surprised everyone. Even Jasper, who knew her the best these days. Other than her first large hunt, she wasn't acting like the normal newborns. She was in control of her emotions and she didn't lash out with unnecessary strength. She hadn't broken any valuables and she had the 'human pace' down.

It was her second week and she had made amazing progress in the fighting department. No thanks to Jasper. I mean, I understood and respected that he didn't want to hurt her, but the fact that he acted like a damn pansy every time they faced off together made me want to knock him around. How was she supposed to learn how to fight if the best fighter out of all of us had lost his balls and couldn't man up?

It was awesome to see her finally able to defend herself against the likes of us. Well, she was one of us now I suppose. But when she was human she was just so tragically fragile.

"Hey Em." I grinned up at Bells as she came out from a gap in the trees. She parked her ass next to me and we sat watching the brook bubble for a while. It was nice having her to myself like this. I rarely got to spend any time with, lest it was when we were training.

"So, I need your help." I looked over at her, to see her smiling softly at the water. Deciding that she wasn't in any _actual trouble_ I lay back in the grass, still watching her silent form. This wasn't help getting her out of something, rather help in causing trouble. I grinned.

"What's up little sister?" she giggles, high and bell like and yet, it hadn't changed at all.

"I need your professional advice on something." She looked down at me and started to laugh. I had no idea what she found so funny but I laughed anyway. It was so easy being around Bella, especially now.

"I'll do my best _madam_." Her giggles returned in force.

"Well, you've been a vampire longer than I, and knowing you, you've…what's the word I'm looking for? Experimented!" I choked on the unnecessary air that I had been about to take in. she said WHAT? She just laughed harder looking at me flailing around on the ground.

"What the Hell Bella? Shouldn't you be, ah, talking to Jasper about this?" oh jezz. This was not happening. It couldn't possibly be happening.

"Head out the gutter Em. I'm not talking about sex you moron." I breathed out. Thank God for that.

"Then what do you mean 'experimented'?" she grinned and it was the same look I get when plotting something.

"I meant eating human food." This time I grinned right along with her. Oh someone was in trouble.

"What about it?"

"Well, you've eaten it, right?" I nodded in confirmation.

"I want to get back at Peter. Char and I have discussed it, and he'll take the challenge of eating human food to prove his _manliness._ From what I've been told, human food doesn't taste too good. So what I want to know is what's the hardest to hack up after he's eaten it?" I bellowed in laughter. She was surely the evil little thing. Hmm, what would take forever to bring up again?

"Well you want something out of a jar in that case. Jam's too sweet; it doesn't stick to the insides as much. So…chocolate spread or peanut butter is probably your best bet. It just doesn't want to make an exit." I raised my hand and she clapped it lightly still, as ever, aware of the extra strength she had.

"Great! So now I'll need to buy peanut butter and chocolate spread!" I raised a brow at her.

"What?"

"How will you convince him to eat both? Once he's had a taste of the first he'll know that it's not gonna be coming back without a fight." She frowned for a couple of seconds while she thought about it.

"I'll tell him it's a combination thing. Like peanut butter and jelly. Have him eat them at the same time."

"That'd work." And it would. We would know that they don't go together but the only real time Peter spent with humans was when he was munching on them. He would be completely clueless as to what was going on.

"You, little sister, are an evil genius." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, tilted her nose into the air and huffed.

"Maybe someday you'll learn young Emmett. Now come on, Jasper will be waiting and we need to hit the store."

We ran twenty miles to the nearest store, laughing and joking around the whole time. It was good to have her back, to see her as she was before the whole Edward/Alive/Maria thing.

It started to pour about thirty feet from the entrance to the store, so we were soaked to the bone by the time we made it through the doors. It was infuriatingly amazing how I could suddenly sense every male eye on Bella as we paused inside the door. Sure she was hot, and she was soaked through, but did they really have to stare? Where was the common decency these days? I glared at the closest puny humans and they sudden found something else to focus their undivided attention on.

"Right, so peanut butter and chocolate spread. Let's do this!" and she was away. Practically skipping down the aisles, even the women were staring now. I had no idea how Jasper managed to put up with it. Following after her I tried to ignore the snippets of conversation I picked up on. Most of them were centred on Bella's ass, which made me clench my teeth. I hated it when her _mate_ talked about her like that; I was just about ready to kill these assholes right now. This would have to be a fast trip.

No sooner had I thought that, she was back standing beside me glaring at some guy that had a real cocky smirk on his face. I took a discreet sniff and could smell the alcohol on him. Drunk. _Perfect. _

"Where you going sweetheart?" or something to that approximation. It was a Hell of a lot more slurred than it should have been. I ground my teeth and heard Bells doing the same.

"You touch me again and I'll have to let you say hey to my big brother." It was practically hissed between her teeth. I glowered threateningly at him, half way between wanting him to get the message and for him to be completely oblivious just so I could hit him.

"Aww don't be like that baby! I can show you some fun." And suddenly he was dangling, feet flailing uselessly in air. It took a second to register that my hand was wrapped around his throat holding him mid-air. How dare he? How utterly _dare he_?

"Hello." It was honestly the most menacing sound I'd made in a long time, especially to a defenceless human, but man was I pissed! He had put his hands on my little sister and then callously dismissed her warning to back off.

"I'm the big brother, and my little sister just very politely told you to leave her the fuck alone and to keep your hands to yourself. Shame than you never." And I grinned to show him how much I was enjoying his face turn purple.

He sputtered ineffectively for several minutes while I kept him hanging.

"Go buy you stuff sis, I got this one." She smiled at me but I could see in her eyes that she was a little shook up. Obviously no male had ever put their hands on her unless she wanted them to.

"Now that the lady is gone, I'm going to make this perfectly clear." And I dropped my voice to a violent whisper.

""If I ever see you again, you best turn and _run _the other way. If I hear you've even so much as _looked _at my sister again I'll kill you. So help me God, you ever _touch_ her again and I'll make you wish you were dead. You understand?" he made an affirmative squeak, and I dropped him.

"Fuck off out of here." I watched him scuttle away from e, his legs trembling in terror.

"I got the stuff, let's get out of here." I turned and tucked her under my arm, holding her close. She was scared and I'm pretty sure I had something to do with it. She has never seen me that way, but it was an automatic reaction to someone making my family feel threatened.

Out in the rain we ran side by side for a while before I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you back there." She stopped and looked at me.

"I'm NOT scared of you Emmett. Yeah, ok it caught me off guard. I've never seen you so malicious before, but it made me feel safe. I know I'm a vampire and stuff now, but I still think human. He was bigger than me and stronger than I should be and it frightened me. I'm not used to being well, _more_ everything than humans. That's still going to take some adjusting." She stopped talking but I knew that she wasn't finished yet.

"What scared me the most," she whispered looking at her feet. "Was that what you were saying, what you are capable of doing to him, that violence, it didn't bother me. It should have, I know and it didn't. That scared me." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and it broke my un-dead heart.

I pulled her into a hug, holding her tight.

"That's nothing bad, Bells. It's just instinct. You are a predator now and he is our natural prey. It's part of your make-up now. In your DNA. They are supposed to be scared of us, and we in turn are supposed to make sure they are. It'll take time for you to get used to, but it'll happen. You're alright." She sobbed into my chest, and I could practically feel the shame and relief pouring out of her.

"Now come on, Peter isn't going to just sit around waiting for you to get him back." She smiled and we darted off back to the house.

**A/N: So we hadn't had Emmett in a while. This seems really out of place for Em but remember how he reacted to jasper? That's all that was but toward a human. Bella is still young and he wants to protect her. Buy guys xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: It's taken a while, but I'm back *grins***

**Bella's POV**

"PETER!" standing in the kitchen, peanut butter and chocolate spread in hand, I felt lighter than I had in a while.

I heard him running through the garden and quickly turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Now remember, one of you has to make a bet with him to get him to eat this stuff. He won't take it if I just go '_Hey, Peter, eat this' _so make it good." They both nodded dutifully and we turned in unison to see Peter walk in with Char on his arm. She grinned at me and the boys chuckled at us.

"What's up munchkin'?" I sighed dramatically, feigning exasperation at the continued nickname. He hadn't relented with it, even when I'd knocked him through each wall from one end of the house to the other.

"Well brother, we were planning on making a bet. But Bella doesn't want to be the only one to do." Thank you Jasper!

"And why aren't either one of you two volunteering?" his voice was sceptical, but I could see the interested glint in his eye.

"Em and I already have a bet on, and this would mess it up for both of us." My man was smooth talker, I had to admit.

"And just what _is_ this bet, then brother?" I giggled, amused at the interaction.

"To eat human food. It'll be the first time she's done it since she was turned." He slinked over to Peter, tilting his head down to make it look private, even though he knew damn well we could all hear him.

"To be honest Peter, I think she's scared." I gasped in indignation.

"I am NOT scared, Jasper Hale! Know what? I don't need Peter to do this with me! I'll do it myself." I spun away heading toward the drawer to get some spoons, grinning to myself. In three…two…one…

"Oh no you don't. If this is a bet, you better believe I'm gonna get in on this munchkin. Get back over here."

"Oh this'll be good!" trust Emmett.

I pulled out the bread that we would be sandwiching this in, and walked over to the counter. Making up two of them, I layered in the peanut butter and chocolate spread, all while trying not to gag. The smell wasn't too bad, but the notion of eating those two together was seriously disturbing. I handed a plate to Peter before sitting next to him, nervously wringing my hands.

"So what does the winner get?" Jasper glanced at me with widened eyes, before I opened my mouth.

"You can have my car for a week." Everybody froze. Jasper had bought me a car for my 'birthday', really he'd bought it because I'd turned into a vampire and his exact words were;

"_The need for speed baby, the need for speed."_

And as much as I hated people buying me things, I loved it. It was The Lamborghini Concept S, as sleek black machine with strengthened Gallardo platform and featured a unique dual cockpit style and 520 horsepower engine. It was my baby, and no one had been allowed anywhere near behind the wheel.

Not even Jazz.

"Are you fucking shitting with me?" I looked at Peter, solemnly nodded my head and turned back to face my plate.

"And what's in this for you? If I get your car for a week, what did those two offer you?" shit.

"My week's abstinence. No sexual relations for a full week." We all gaped at Emmett and Rose made an undignified squeak before going silent. My big brother was about to lose a week's worth of sex for me.

Holy. Shit.

"Game on my man. Let's do this Bells." I took a deep breath, my stomach figuratively rolling, and picked up the sandwich. Peanut butter and chocolate spread oozing out the sides and watched a Peter took a huge bite and gagged it down. Chomping down on a mouth-full, I understood the need to gag.

Having a solid food in my mouth felt so surreal, when only weeks ago, it was the thing sustaining me. It was sticky, too thick and clung to all the wrong places. It made the roof of my mouth itch and my tongue rough around the edges. My teeth physically ached and my throat clenched.

It tasted like shit too.

Peter was starting to hack on his fourth bite by the time I'd forced the first one down. I dropped the sandwich on my plate and left it there. There was no way on this earth that I was picking it back up, let alone putting it anywhere near my mouth.

Ten seconds later, Peter was out the back of the house heaving. Jazz and Em were cheering and Char was laughing like a hyena in the background, whilst Rose was watching on with a fond smile on her face.

"What the fuck **IS **that stuff?!" I started laughing along with everyone else.

We listened to Peter heaving for another ten minutes before the ringing of the phone interrupted us.

I grabbed it off it's cradle and waved my hand for silence.

"Hello, Bella speaking."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PHONE ME THE SECOND YOU ARRIVED AT CARLISLES BROTHERS HOUSE! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR WEEKS!" I cringed away from the sheer volume of Charlie's voice. He was right, of course. He thought we were away visiting some relative of Carlisle's and I had told him I would let him know what was happening when we arrived.

"Dad?" he growled, and I could tell I wasn't getting away with this one.

"Where are you Isabella? I'm coming to get you and when you get back here, you are grounded for at least a year." I tried not to roll my eyes at the last part.

"How did you even got this number?" no one knew where we were. Alice might have seen it, but we had kept the address in Forks as the mail collection point and had any mail posted there forwarded. So far there had been nothing.

"I'm the Chief of Police, Bella, and there are people that owe me favours." I sighed.

"I'm sorry dad. I know I said I would get in contact as soon as we got here, but things have been kinda hectic." I stopped because I didn't know what to say. Jazz came up in front of me and whispered things in my ear to tell Charlie. All complete medical jargon as far as I was concerned.

"Lukas, Carlisle's brother, has had some coronary problems since we got here. He got some sort of infection in his lungs as well and things were pretty touch and go for a while. Everyone was beside themselves and I guess I just got caught up in it all. I know that that's no excuse but it's all I have." And that was the first honest thing I'd said to Charlie. It was the best thing I could come up with, because I couldn't tell him about becoming a vampire and having my mate's sadistic maker targeting us. That would not go over well.

"Bella, you are coming home. I don't care what else has happened, and I don't care where the Hell you are, but you are coming home. This 'Lukas' character you came up with is good and all, but I think it's past time for the farce to end. Tell me where you are." My jaw literally dropped. How did he…?

"What are you talking about?" if I still had a heartbeat, it would have either stopped completely or would have been racing so fast I'd have felt faint.

"Bella, I don't care what you're using and I won't arrest that boy for giving it to you. We'll get you some help and then make sure that you're never exposed to any kind of drug again and that Jasper is kept far away from you." I couldn't say a word. Not even had my life depended on it.

"…what?" it wasn't much but it seemed that it was the only thought I could conjure up. Looking around, no one else seemed to know what to say to that outrageous speech either.

"Enough of this Bella. Edward told me all about his broth-"

"Edward?! That lying little piece of shit! He's been there? How dare he? How utterly _dare he_?!" I wasn't capable of articulating anything else at that moment. Edward had spoken to my father. That meddling little prick!

"Watch your language young lady! Yes he was here, and he's told me everything I need to know about this Jasper character. Now, you're coming home, one way or another."

I laughed.

"You have no idea Charlie. Edward and I broke up ages ago and Jasper's been there for me. Not with drugs you diddy, but with support of the usual kind. A shoulder to cry on and someone to lean on. Edward can go fuck himself, he messed up and I'm not planning on _ever _taking him back, so he can get that thought out of his head right now. And I'm not coming home!" and with that, I maturely slammed the phone down. Fuck!

**A/N: Sorry been really ill lately and can't seem to do anything without falling asleep. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: *Slinks back in front of my laptop, head bowed in shame* So, how is everyone? Good Christmas? Yeah, ok, I'm just going to write and hope you can forgive me. **

**Jasper's POV**

That little shit. That immature, pig-headed, pre-pubescent, annoying, runty, dead little shit! Snarling, I threw myself off my bed, fists clenching in fury, the tendons popping out and my knuckles grinding together from the force. He is going to die. Again. When I get my hands on him, he won't know what hit him, he'll be reeling in the after-life.

"Jasper?" Growling I nodded for Rose to come in. pulling back my emotions which I knew I'd let slip in my anger, I could feel hers radiating from her as well. Edwards little stunt with Charlie had pushed Bella over the proverbial edge and she had run from the house before any of us knew what was happening. Being the clever little cookie she was, she had managed to head straight for the river and then a patch of wild flowers on the other side. Effectively masking her scent to all of us. Including me. My teeth ground together, remembering the feeling of utter devastation before the anger replaced it. What the Hell was she thinking?! Anything could happen to her on her own! She was still young and irrational when it came to her temper. We had hunted for her for hours, but we never picked up on her scent again, only further adding to my panic. If she hurt anyone, she would never forgive herself.

I was going to wring her pretty little neck! When she got her hot little ass back here, she was in for it. I swear, it will take a Hell of a lot of restraint when she gets back not to bend her over my knee and spank her for worrying me like this. What if she got hurt? Ok, I know that's a bit out there – what with her being a vampire and all but still. A growl ripped its way through my clenched teeth, startling Rose.

"She'll come back Jasper." I looked up at her, her eyes a dark amber, swirling with emotions. I wasn't the only one that Bella will be hearing from when she gets back. Rose worries about her too, about how she's adjusting and her mentality to different aspects of this life.

"I KNOW that." I didn't mean to be harsh with Rose, but I couldn't help it. My mate was out there somewhere, hurting emotionally if nothing else and I couldn't even track her down! Damnit! I needed her here!

"So what are you worried about?" my eyes snapped back to her, immediately pissed off. How could she question why I was worried about Bella?

"It's not just about where she is, Jasper. I know that, I have a mate too. This is something different. What is it that's got you so worked up?" my opened jaw clacked shut in surprise. I had been ready to rip into her about my missing mate when what she'd said caught up to my brain. I somehow knew she was right. This wasn't just worry about my mate, this was a deep routed worry that I had just began to feel now that Bella isn't right by my side.

"What if she goes to him?" my legs couldn't support my weight anymore, and I fell back onto the bed, watching Rose carefully. I noticed as her eyes widened, then narrowed slightly. Her panic had risen along with her irritation and anger.

"You know she could beat him in a fight Jasper. it's all she's been doing since she was turned." It was no secret that Rose didn't approve of Bella's start as a vampire. She didn't like that we were, effectively, training her to be a soldier.

"That's not what I meant." Her mouth opened to reveal a perfect O as she realised what I meant. The next thing I knew, I saw darkness and hear a distinctive _thwunk_ as the book hit me square in the face. I sat up straight slowly, caught by surprise that Rose had moved fast enough that I hadn't actually known anything about it. The book slid off of my front and landed in my lap. I just stared at it, before raising my surprised eyes to her furious ones.

"How dare you?!" I blinked. "

You utter buffoon! You honestly think that she would go back to him? That she would even look at him with anything less than utter disgust?! You fucking IDIOT! The next time she see's him, you'll have to hold her back from ripping him apart and watching him burn!" she was panting and I just sat there, stupefied. What the fuck happened?

"Look you fool. That girl loves you. No if's, but's or maybe's about it. She is completely and utterly head over heels in love with you." She sighed and came to sit beside me. I couldn't have said anything to her in that moment if my un-dead life depended on it.

"She really does love you Jasper. You don't see the way she looks at you, mainly because she's looking while you're busy doing something. I've seen it. Emmett has seen it and God, he wasn't happy at first, thinking that you were going to play with her the way Edward did, but now? Now he's so happy Jasper. He really cares about her, you know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that she really was his little sister. He thinks so much of her, and you even more than he did before, simply because you make her happy. You don't notice it the way we do." She smiled softly, and I felt my heart ache just a little bit. That smile said so much more than her words ever could. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders in thanks.

"Never question that she loves you Jasper. You're react whichever way you will when she gets back, but as pissed at her as I am, I understand that she just had to get away." I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"No, don't interrupt me. Think about it from her perspective. Ever since she became a vampire, there have been people out to get her. This can't have been easy on her, and she hasn't ever complained about it. She just gets on with it. Eventually she was bound to snap. Just try and go easy on her when she gets back." With that, she patted my knee and left.

I sat in silence mulling what she'd said over. I hadn't really given it any thought to how Bella was really coping. I kept tapped into her emotions throughout the day to make sure she was ok, but I hadn't properly asked her how she felt about all this.

That little shit was still dead when I got my hands on him. He had no right and upsetting my Bella the way he has will not go unpunished. Checking my cell for the umpteenth time, still with the same result, I headed to see Peter.

Knocking on his office door, I waited while he and Char finished talking and Char walked out, laying a comforting hand on my arm in passing before heading on in. Peter was sat at his desk, sheaves of paper littering the table top.

"How you holding up brother?" the question seemed tired and I looked at him more closely. There was tension in his shoulders and in the lines around his eyes. His emotions were rampant with all sorts of emotions. Something was most definitely wrong here.

"What's wrong?" he sighed and motioned me to take a seat.

"I pulled a few strings with some guys that owed me favours when you first got in contact with me. I had them spy on Maria." My eyebrows shot up. I wasn't expecting Peter to be completely unprepared but this was unexpected.

"Yeah, yeah, I felt that we might need it. Anyway, I got word back today that she's on the move again. Obviously Edward has been in contact with her after talking to munchkin's dad, and she has decided to do this shin dig without him. Good or bad, I'm not quite sure yet. Only thing I really do know, Major, is that we have less than a week before she comes a 'knocking at our door."

"If she's moving now, it means that Edward isn't aware of her alteration of their plans. That could be bad, obviously we have less time to prepare, but on that same note she has less time to gather newborns, so her number will remain the same if not dwindle. So on the fighting front this could work in our favour. We are well prepared; we all know our strengths and weaknesses and know how to defend against her army. Yes, her rashness in coming to us sooner could work in our favour. Unfortunately, with Edward not knowing the change in plans, he will continue with whatever the previous plans were. Which, clearly could be a problem." We sat in silence for a while, thinking things over.

"You think you pull a favour and have someone keep an eye on the little fucker?" he just nodded, jotting it down on one of the many slips of paper.

"Anything from the munchkin'?" I looked up at him, sighing.

"No, I haven't heard from her. I'm worried about her. She's still so new to all of this, and her temper isn't under control yet. I'm worried that she'll hurt someone, which of course I'd understand but she wouldn't forgive herself for it." We lapsed into silence again and I could feel his eyes on me.

I raised a brow at him, silently questioning what he wanted from me.

"I heard Rose and you earlier." So that's what that look was for.

"You think I'm mad too?" a half smile crossed his mouth.

"No, I think you're a complete idiot. But I'm also worried about you. This is the first time you've had a relationship with someone who has had a previous relationship. I'm kinda worried about how you're dealing with that?" he had managed to shock me. I hadn't thought about it that way before. Alice and I were together practically after her heart stopped beating and she didn't remember anything from being human, so she had never mentioned a relationship before ours. Bella however, had been with Edward before myself and that was new to me. I suppose it has had an effect on me.

"I hadn't thought of it that way, actually. I-I don't know how to deal with the idea of her loving him." Peter nodded, understanding pouring out of him in waves.

"I was like that with Char. Yeah, while I was human I was 'promised' but I hadn't really thought much about it. I hadn't out much stock in it to be honest. I didn't know the girl, had only met her I think it was twice, hard to say now but I don't think it was much more than that. So when I found Char, it was all pretty new to me, and there was nobody that I was going to miss." I nodded knowing exactly where he was coming from. I too had been 'promised' to a girl I'd only met a handful of times and knew nothing about.

"Char was married." Shock flared through me. I couldn't imagine either of them loving someone else, but that might have been because I'd never needed to. They were the perfect match for each other and they have been together for as long as I'd known them both.

"Yeah. She loved him too. None of that promised shit for them. The real deal. They'd been married a little over a year and a half when she was turned." He grimaced and I knew just looking at him that this was still hard for him to discuss.

"She-shit she was pregnant when she was turned Jasper." looking at his tortured eyes I felt my jaw drop. Charlotte was _pregnant_? Holy fuck!

"I suppose she still is." He laughed without humour and I just gaped at him. Still…? Oh shit.

"I know how that sounds but when we change, our bodies effectively die and just stay the same. She was only two months gone when Maria got her. Her body hadn't changed much, she just has a slight rounding to her stomach. It's still there. Obviously the baby died but the reminder that it was there is still visible. I hated it for a long time. Yeah, almost as soon as I met Char I loved her, how could I not? But she was still hung up on this guy. It was months after we left Maria that she even mentioned the baby. After that I couldn't help but notice the things she did. She would sometimes cradle her stomach and sway back and forth. It cut me to the bone. They had planned the baby, she wanted that. I couldn't give it to her. It made me feel like she would always love him more than me, because he had been able to give her everything that she wanted."

I sat there horrified at what they had gone through and saddened by what Char had been forced to give up.

"But she's always loved you Peter. Surely you knew that." He sighed nodding his head sadly.

"I know and I knew back then that she loved me. But I had to question if she still loved him? Would she go back to him, after we had left together, if she got the chance? Did she love me because she chose to or because she felt like she had to?" he stopped and shook his head. Looking right at me he said;

"Those thoughts kill you." I agreed with him. They had been cropping their way into my head more and more lately, I think more so now that the novelty of everything happening wore off.

"What do I do? I can't let her go, I love her man. I really do." He smiled, full of wisdom and stood up to leave. Clapping my shoulder her looked down at me.

"You talk to her brother." Well shit.

**A/N: Ok, yeah just going to leave that there.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yeah, you guys can hate me if you like. I deserve it aha.**

**Bella's POV**

It felt like someone had ripped my stomach out of my body, leaving a gaping hole in my middle. The ragged edges were just adding to my pain, submerging my mind in agony. The feeling of being completely and utterly lost ran rampant, leaving me confused and scared. My world has been spinning on its axis lately, but now it just felt _wrong_.

Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. First, it was supposed to me and Edward together for ever, and I had loved him. Completely and utterly, irrevocably in love with him. And he had played me. He knew fine well that we weren't mates and still, he strung me along. Was it because I was his singer? Had all our time together only been because of the fact that my blood was like his very own brand of heroin? Had he kept me around, uncaring of the resulting damage to my emotional state, to test his control?

I had tried to tell myself that that wasn't the case. That at first, maybe, he had initiated contact between us because he wanted to know how far his control went, but I'd told myself that he'd developed feelings for me. I was so blinded by what I felt for him that I couldn't see the signs.

He'd watched me in my sleep. At first I'd thought it to be romantic, since as a vampire he hadn't needed to sleep and had accepted the notion that he watched me because he didn't want to be away from me. But now I realised that he hadn't actually been watching _me_, he'd been watching for the rest of his family, to prevent them finding out the truth.

I had thought that after he'd left, I would be able to move on from him. And in a way I had. I'd realised that although I thought that I wouldn't ever love anyone the way I'd loved Edward, the Edward I loved wasn't real. He'd changed his personality into what he knew would attract me and became that person – on the surface. I came to understand that I'd never known Edward and that my love was being wasted on a fictitious character that was created simply for that purpose. That made it easier to get over him. But it still hurt.

Then there was Jasper. I knew in the bare bones of my body that he was my mate. What we had couldn't be anything other. I knew that Jasper had backlash from his past, and that he carried it around with him, the weight of it etched on his face as he constantly tortured himself. But even then, I hadn't imagined anything like _this_! He had agreed to take this slow for me, and in the end I'd spent more of our relationship as a newborn than not, and as loath as I was to admit it, that wasn't what I'd wanted.

I had wanted to get to know him a bit more, spend time being just us with each other. I had wanted to be human, making human memories that I could remember. I wanted to feel my heart pound when he looked at me, my breath catch uncontrollably when he kissed me. The way my blush would spread and blare when he ran his fingers across my cheek. I _wanted _that goddammit! But I couldn't have it! Because of _Maria_ and fucktard, we had our options taken from us.

Gasping, I clutched my middle. Ok, so I was happy with being a vampire, truly I was, it meant that Jazz and I got even more time together and that there was no need to hold back anymore either. I was just begrudging of how and why it had happened. I had wanted the choice of when and where Jasper turned me. Not have it forced on me the way it was.

I grumbled under my breath, leaning against the trunk of the tree I perched in. If I had said no to being turned, Jasper wouldn't have done it and he would have worked three times as hard to make sure that I was safe, but I hadn't seen any other option.

Glaring at the buck that had stupidly wandered across my hiding place, I fumed silently. After all of this has been dealt with, I was taking Jasper and we were going on a long, extended holiday, just us two and he was just going to have to deal with it.

Leaping lithely from the branch, I landed in front of the startled buck and watched as he pranced before bolting into the shrubs. I sighed before darting off after him. His scent was bland and not at all favourable, but he'd have to do. Jasper had been feeding me as often as he could, and not that I was going to complain, but there was only so much blood one person could ingest before they were walking around feeling as though the blood was sloshing around inside of them. I'd missed glutting myself twice already, and it was probably a good idea to ease the beginnings of the bloodlust I could feel creeping into my conscious thought before I decided to rip someone apart just to make me feel better.

I had to get a hold of myself. This wasn't conductive to anyone, especially not at the current time. Jasper was going to be infuriated when I went back. I could feel his panic and desperation tugging at our bond, trying to get me to go back to him and ease his pain but I just couldn't. Not yet. I needed time on my own, it was the first time I'd had peace and quiet since we got here.

However, Jazz was a Major at his core and I just knew that he wasn't going to take this lightly. I could understand, Maria and Edward were out here somewhere and I had just run off. To him, he probably thought that something was going to happen to me and I couldn't blame him. What with everything else that has gone wrong for us it was a miracle that nothing had happened to me I suppose.

Pouncing on the buck, something crashed into me from the right side. I tumbled off kilter and sprung back to my feet. Darting my eyes around trying to locate what had crashed into me, I found nothing. Opening my senses wide, I breathed deeply catching the scent of buck and honey. Frowning, I glared at the bushes and trees daring him to show himself.

"You weren't paying attention Isabella." I ground my teeth, I knew he was going to be royally pissed off but I really _hated _it when he used my full name. I kept my mouth shut, deciding to just ignore him and went after the buck again. Blazing past where he was standing, I sprinted off in the direction the buck had run, listening to his heartbeat as the way of tracking him down again. Catching up to him I didn't bother pouncing on him, just quickly closed the gap on foot before sinking my teeth into his neck.

Blood, hot and thick, coursed its way into my mouth and down my throat, somewhat easing the uncontrollable rage I'd been feeling. However, the waves of loss and abandonment were still there and it made me grind me teeth further into the bucks pelt. I hated feeling like this, and I hated that I had no control over why I felt the way I did.

The buck gave a last, valiant thrash when Jasper sunk his own teeth into him on the other side of its neck, before just going limp. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as I fed, but I couldn't stand to face him just yet.

As the bucks' heart stopped beating, I pulled back in revulsion. Jasper held the limp, lifeless body in his hands, letting it dangle in front of him. I stared down at the beast, and felt the loss of its life. In another time and place, against something that wasn't an unnatural force such as ourselves, that buck was probably a brave, strong fighter. Proving himself time and again if the scars in his pelt were any indication. He had fought many foes and had come out on top, all his life and we just took it from him without a second thought. I mourned for the loss of such a life. I mourned for what he represented. I saw my life, my humanity, in him. We had both fought our whole lives and eventually we had lost to something that didn't care about our sacrifices. Someone that didn't spare our lives a second thought as they destroyed it. Simply because they could, because they wanted to.

The anger surfaced again, but it was dulled by my respect for the death I had just caused without need or thought. Self-disgust flooded my system and I almost wanted to make myself sick, to dispel the blood I had so crudely taken, but that would have meant that he had died in vain. That his death meant nothing. As repulsive as the idea was, the buck had died to keep me alive, and I was grateful.

Backing away from Jasper and my kill, I went until I bumped a tree. Jasper was watching me with concern, obviously having gone through my turmoil with me, and not liking what he'd found. Dropping the buck he made to come towards me but I held out my hand. I didn't want him close to me right now. I was too repulsed by what I had done to warrant any sort of comfort. Especially not from him.

"Bella, I -" he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He looked back at me and I couldn't look away. His golden globes were shinning with unshed-able tears and it broke my heart.

"I don't know what to do, what to say to make it better. Honey, I can't help unless you talk to me. I need you to tell me what's wrong so that I can help. You can talk to me, you know that. About anything, Bella, I mean it. But this," he threw his arm out, encasing the area around us.

"This I can't handle. You go off into a place inside yourself, and I can't reach you there. I can't even feel you through our bond, and that terrifies me. I can't lose you, Bella, I can't and it feels like I am. You shut me out, you lock yourself away from me and it kills me. I understand that you need your own space and I respect that as much as I can Darlin' but when you just leave me here, on my own, it's like you're on one side of a river and I'm on the other. And there isn't a bridge and I can't build one, because I have nothing. There isn't anything on my side except my love for you, and at times I feel like it isn't enough. Because no matter how hard I try, I can't cross that river. But you have the means to build that bridge, Bella. You have the wood and the rocks and everything you need but you don't. You just look at me, standing across from you and you do nothing. You watch me try, time and again and still you do nothing. But I'm not giving up baby. Goddammit, I will keep fighting mother nature and her bloody river, if it means I might have a chance of getting to you."

It felt like I couldn't breathe. There was a pressure on my chest that I wasn't used to and it was suffocating me. Seeing just how much pain I'd caused in my mate was like being changed all over again. The fire scorched my nerve endings and my internal organs before ravaging my skin, tearing guilt across my soul. I'd been selfish. Again. I'd thought only of myself when the man that loves me would always love me, and he was slowly burning in his own version of hell.

"But you can build that bridge, Bella. You can reach out, and I'll be there. I promise that I will always be there, waiting, providing any and all help I can. Just please, don't leave me to cross that river myself."

I flew into his arms, sobbing until it felt there was nothing left of me to give. His arms wrapped around me and he caught me with ease, proving that he would take care of me as he whispered loving nothings in my ear and into my hair as his hands roamed and soothed.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." he hushed me instantly and I just burrowed deeper into his embrace.

"I think we should talk." I nodded and lead him back to my tree. I watched as he sniffed, catching my scent on the tree and his brows rose questioningly. I just shuffled my feet before scaling back to my branch. I felt almost at ease up here, like all my worries and problems were forty feet below me on the damp forest floor.

Scuttling along the branch to sit across from me, Jasper paused to take in the scenery. He smiled at something, and following his gaze I found nothing of interest. He huffed out a breath before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry too, you know. I've been keeping tabs on your emotions since we left Forks, but I haven't actually asked you how you feel about all this." I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. The fact that he's been watching my emotions was touching, as it shows that he's always aware of me, but I had interpreted that he would, and have been practising blocking him out as well.

"I'm not doing as well as I had thought I would, I guess." He nodded, staying silent, allowing me to get this off my chest.

"I suppose I thought that because I knew previous to being turned what I was getting into, that I'd be able to cope with it. But in honesty Jasper, I hadn't wanted to be turned this early. I wanted to spend some time getting to know each other before we went that far, taking the last step and eradicating my mortality. I'm forever stuck at eighteen, I'd wanted to wait maybe two or three years, get some experience under my belt before-hand. I know that that probably sound utterly ridiculous, but it's the way I had imagined it to go for us.

I had wanted to pick the time and place, make it feel special, and I detest the fact that I didn't have that opportunity. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret making the decision to go ahead and turn me, but I hate that it was forced on us that way. I want this, I want a forever with you, and I just didn't want it to be this way.

I hate that we can't just have time for us. That Maria and Edward think they have any right to mess around in our lives just makes me so furious! How dare they?! I wanted this time to be about us, not about jealous or vengeful exes. Nothing is going the way it's supposed to!

And then I feel like it's my entire fault. If I hadn't been so weak minded in the first place, Edward wouldn't have gotten his hideous claws in me in the first instance and some of this could have been prevented. How much of an idiot falls for such a poorly performed farce in the first place?! Honestly, he must have sat and thought that his little scheme couldn't have gone better if I'd been in on it! I'm disgusted with myself!

And the killing. I know, logically I suppose I do know, that it's only natural for us, after all they are out prey and we their superiors, but it doesn't make it feel better. Or right, for that matter. Just endless killing, useless death that should be prevented, had it not been for our existence. I hate that I have to power to overthrow a beast of the natural world the way I do. It's not right. But then, I'm not really supposed to exist, am I? A mythological creature from children's horror stories.

But then I feel like myself and that confuses me. I shouldn't feel like myself, everyone warned me about it when it was discussed when Edward was around. I shouldn't want anything other than blood, but honestly? Sometimes the last thing on earth I want it more blood. There's only so much one vampire can drink before she feels queasy."

Stopping and feeling like I should be panting, out of breath and with a good sweat worked up, it still surprised me sometimes that I'd never have those traits again.

Jasper trailed his fingertips across my cheek and I hummed in pleasure. Just one touch from this man centred me, brought me back to where I felt safe and non-dangerous.

"Feel better?" I nodded, smiling gratefully at him. It had helped immensely to get that out in the open.

"Good, because we have to go back there and none of them are too pleased with you Darlin'. They are all so worried about you, scared you'd gone off and left without giving them a chance to hold you down and make you see reason." I laughed at that because that was exactly what they'd do. They wouldn't just let me leave, oh no. I'd be forced to endure time with them showing me all the reasons I should stay until I cracked and agreed not to go. They really didn't fight fair.

"After all this is over, you and I are going on an extended vacation, just the two of us and if anyone tries to stop us, God have mercy on them, because I sure as hell won't." he just laughed and wrapped me up in his arms, where I was content to be.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me, I'm mad enough as is at myself. Honestly, someone should take the burden of prompting me into writing! Well, on we go again I suppose.**

**Bella's POV**

We sat in the tree until sun down, talking about everything and anything, and yet nothing was discussed. We got to know each other better, without digging up unwanted issues. I learned more about Jasper in those few hours than I had since I'd met him, and I believe that means he had listened to me and taken in what I'd told him. We were moving in the right direction.

He'd been one of four children. He'd had two brothers, one older by three years and one younger by four. He couldn't remember their names anymore – I could sense the sadness that caused in him but the relief mingled in with it had told me that he was happy with not having to grieve for their loss – but he knows that the three boys looked a lot alike and they resembled their father. His sister was the youngest of the four, and that she looked like their mother. All he remembered about her name was that it was unusual, like his, and that it was what would be regarded as a 'pretty' name. She had their mothers green eyes and dark hair and she was quiet but he'd had the largest of soft spots for her, and often aided her in her endeavours and all the mischief she used to get up to.

His mother was a sweet talking southern belle. She loved her children and she loved to take care of them. But they never crossed her. What she said; went. His father was a hard worker and well educated, and he insisted that the same would be said about his children.

He'd had a horse, of course. A large black stallion that was his pride and joy, and when he and his eldest son died of a disease that Jasper couldn't remember now, Jazz was given the horse. My heart broke just a little more for him. Jasper took on the role of breadwinner at fourteen, and spent two years educating his two remaining siblings and his mother on how to effectively work their land and the best ways to reap the benefits of their hard work, before using his charming and controlled nature to enrol himself in the army at only sixteen.

He was charismatic and confident, and soon worked his way up through the ranks of much older officers to earn the tittle of Major. Which made him the youngest ever major in the confederate army, without anyone even knowing his real age. He was strategic and clever; two things which helped him and his soldiers survive various different battles throughout his time in the war.

He was escorting women and children from a city that was about to find itself under siege when he met Maria. She was one of three – what he believed to be – stragglers. It was at night, as he was going back to make sure that they had gotten everyone, that he came across the three 'sisters'. He was instantly enthralled by their beauty. He had never come across anyone so magnificently pale, or eternally stunning. He quickly offered his aide to the three, even though his instincts were telling him to get as far from them as he could.

Maria was the one to bite him, as the others didn't have the discipline required to let someone live. His time as a major in the human wars was over, and so began his rise to major in the Southern Wars. His previous military training provided Jasper with an edge that none of the other newborns had, and allowed him to survive. He also developed his 'gift'. He became Maria's favourite - in more ways than one.

He began to train the newborns of his own accord, rather than just letting them run rampant. When Maria 'trained' them, they never made it past their first couple of months, but with his precision and a little _extra_ persuasion, more and more of them made it to their first year mark under his teachings.

That's how he met Peter. He himself had turned Peter, able to detect that little something else about him that would enable him to be of value to Maria. He was right, of course, and Peter was allowed to survive the first year without being culled. They served under Maria together for almost sixty years. Then Peter met Charlotte and Jasper had never felt anything as pure, and as overpowering as their love for each other, and subsequently couldn't end Charlotte when her year mark came and went. Instead, helping Peter sneak both of them away from Maria.

Jasper had become depressed after their departure. He began to realise that he couldn't keep on existing just for Maria and her games. He didn't want his title of God of War any longer, as it no longer felt like an accomplishment. Just another way of showing that he was owned.

A decade later and Peter had come back for him, and despite being a soldier through and through, and having loyalties to Maria, Jazz left, having stringer loyalties to himself and his well-being.

It wasn't too much longer before Alice found him. She told him that they were mates and that the Cullen family were waiting for them. He went without asking questions, because her feelings for him were as strong as Peters for Charlotte and he didn't suspect that anything was out of place. He met the Cullens and bonded with Rose almost immediately. They were the 'black sheep' of the family having sordid pasts that they hardly ever spoke of. In the forty or so years that he spent with Alice, he never felt that he loved her enough, because he never felt for her what the other mated couples felt for each other, nor did he really feel accepted by his foster family. They didn't understand him, not even Alice or Rose but he never complained.

We sat in silence for a while after he finished talking, and I held one of his hands in both of mine. This man had gone through so much and he was still such and amazing person. There were no words in my vocabulary that could describe the utter _awe _I was in. Because of him.

He was watching me closely, oblivious to my thoughts, simply reading my emotions and wandering. I caught his honey eyes and held them.

"I love you." I felt that it was prudent that I tell him that after everything that he'd just confessed to me. They held a new depth that I hadn't thought was possible, and yet I was experiencing a more fulfilling love than I had previously for my mate. His smile lit the darkened sky.

"And I love you." I laughed and it felt freeing. We could make this work and we had just proven it.

Jasper hopped up and held out his hand for me to grasp. I cocked my head and him and his grin just got wider. Placing my hand in his, he pulled me to my feet and we dropped from the branch. We landed in the little clearing just off to the side, and he instantly swept me into his arms. I giggled as his nimble finger tickled along my sides before coming to rest on my hips. He pulled me to him, wrapping one arm around my waist and using his free hand to clasp both of mine and looping them around his neck. My peals of laughter echoed through the forest as I realised what he was doing. He laughed with me before kissing my forehead and starting to dance with me to the beat of our combined love.

We twirled gracefully around, wrapped in each other's arms and there was nowhere else I could imagine being, than right here with this magnificent man.

"When I was human, the men used to court the woman of their affections, patiently wooing his way into her heart. I think that they had it right." I lifted a brow at him, not quite sure where his random outburst was headed.

"I took no time to court you, Bella, and it got us nowhere. So, I'm going to do what I was taught in my youth. I'm going to court you, woo my way into your heart for eternity. I want to show you just how much you mean to me, as impossible as that is. We're going to do this my way, because in my time it was the only way and Hell - it worked!

So, Miss Swan, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the movies tomorrow night…_un-chaperoned_?"

I gasped in mock horror at his teasing smile, but I knew he meant it.

"Why, Mr Whitlock! I am, quite frankly, _appalled _at your outrageous question! The answer to that, dear sir, is certainly yes!" he whooped and kissed me, causing us to both fall into fits of laughter. We continued to dance, wrapped in each other's arms until the sun began to bleed into the sky and then we started a leisurely stroll back home, hand in hand.

When we got back to the house, I gave Jasper a quick kiss before going off to grab Emmett. We headed out into the forest enabling us to train without disruption. We trained for a while, knocking each other about and some trees down, before Emmett pulled me down to the ground beside him.

"What's wrong?" I looked away from him, annoyed that I was that transparent.

"When the shit hits the fan with Edward and Maria, I don't know what's going to happen." He just looked at me, as _obviously _I didn't know, but that wasn't what I'd meant either.

"What I meant was how are Carlisle and Esmé going to react if Jasper kills Edward, because we all know he wants to and honestly Emmett? I don't think he'll be able to stop himself." he sighed, rubbing his face.

"I don't think he will either Bells, but it's not like we haven't all thought about it. It'll be hard for them, Edward is there son, but I think that they've come to the conclusion that he isn't the son they know and that nothing they could do would stop Jasper from ripping him apart. You just don't threaten someone's mate, Bella, you do that and either you have to kill both of them or have a death wish because it isn't something that's ever over-looked." I nodded; I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm going to kill her." He let out a long breath and slumped.

"Have you told him that?" I turned to look at him, surprised.

"Why would I have to tell him? She's threatening my mate!" he sighed and muttered something too low even for my enhanced hearing.

"Maria is Jaspers maker, Bella. It's a special bond, one that only the mating bond triumphs over. What I'm saying is…he might not want you to hurt her." I sat in stunned silence as I digested that. Jasper was my maker as well as my mate, which is probably why I hadn't been told about this makers bond.

Fury began to burn in the pit of my stomach unlike anything I'd ever felt before. So this bitch would get away with all of this, and it would be because of Jasper?!

Speaking of, the man himself came skidding into sight, posed and ready to attack.

"Bella?!" I didn't even react to his panicked voice; I just looked at him and fumed.

He looked around at our surroundings before settling his eyes on me again, puzzled as to why I was so enraged. Emmett and I were still seated as we were, right beside each other, our crossed legs touching at the knee. Clearly, it was Emmett that had put me in such a dangerous mood or else he wouldn't be so close to me.

"Bella?" I just continued to glare at him, not caring that he was becoming more and more confused.

"I think you should go Emmett." He sighed, ran his hand over my hair and left with a quick nod to Jasper. Jasper didn't take his eyes off of me the entire time.

He took a step closer to where I was seated and the fury rolled off of me in waves. He halted and looked at me incredulously. Oh, yes, my mate, I am furious with you.

"What the fuck's going on, Bella?" his hands reached for me and I sprung up, away from him. Hurt flashed through his eyes before the confusion came flooding back through.

"Will you kill Edward, Jasper?" he jolted as though he was shocked at what I'd asked. Then he growled low in his throat.

"You don't want me to kill the little bastard, is that it? You still have feelings for him, don't you?" I hissed at him before laughing darkly.

"No, but then he's not my maker and I'm not _bonded to him!"_ he stepped back as though I'd slapped him.

"Bella…" I turned from him, trying to calm the urge to take a swipe at him.

"She's your maker Jasper and that means that you're bonded with her! Were you ever going to tell me that?" the look on his face said it all, he wasn't. The betrayal was almost crippling and he lunged for me but I pushed him away.

"No, Bella, it's not like that – I swear! Please, Darlin', it's not like you're thinking. It doesn't mean anything. _You _are my mate, and _we _are bonded!" the pain in his voice made me want to believe him but the spooked look in his eyes let me know it was like that though, or had been at the very least.

"So, when the fight happens, you won't even think about trying to stop me from killing her?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down. He flinched but shook his head. My heart broke right then.

"You can't lie for shit Jasper." I left him there and ran back to the house as fast as I could. I ran straight into Emmett, and he caught me up in his arms as I sobbed into his chest.

"Let's get you out of here for a while Bellsy." I just continued to sob into his shirt as he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the house to sounds of furniture smashing and walls being ripped apart. My broken heart splintered.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Oh my god! Where has the time went?! If you have stuck with me and/or this story, I could kiss you out of gratitude, but I'll refrain from doing so. Honestly, I don't even remember when the last chapter was posted and I'm more than just slightly disgusted with myself! Thank you for being patient with me, you guys are the best! **

**Bella's POV**

I sat staring out of the window, my mind completely blank, simply cataloguing all the minute shifts in the dust particles swirling around. I focused all of my attention on keeping track of multiple disturbances to keep myself occupied. It didn't stop the pain in my chest, however, or the echo of Jasper's pain that I could feel through the bond.

I sighed. I'd been sat here exactly one thousand, eight hundred and forty nine seconds and counting, and it wasn't helping at all. I'd like to be able to say that I've gotten over the fury that pulsed through my dead veins at the thought of Jasper protecting that whore, but I can't. If anything, the pure rage has only gotten worse. The betrayal I felt though was beginning to over-take it. I was beyond repulsed with Jasper right now, and I couldn't really see that changing. I mean, it _would_, eventually it will have to. But not over this. It might change, but I doubt that it will ever fade.

He can't lie to save his life – not to me. He won't let me, or anyone else for that matter, kill Maria. It was as simple as that. Which means that even when this is over, it isn't. From what I've gathered from the others, Maria isn't the type to just back off and leave well enough alone. She is the type to keep going, killing anyone and everyone that got in her way until she had her hands on whatever, or whomever, she wants. And Jasper was going to let her live.

The revulsion I felt for him at that thought was enough to make me gag, almost as if I could feel the deer blood trying to making an escape. How he could be so, so _selfish_ is beyond me. Yes, he did spend the majority of his undead life with her, but really, with the amount of destruction and despair she has caused over the centuries, I would have thought that it would be a given that she should be permanently put down, saving everyone else from her poison, and those that she has already effected could get some closure. But _no_! Jasper Whitlock can't give the fucking bitch up!

Growling I spun from the window, wishing for the first time since I'd awoken as a vampire that I could sleep. Unconsciousness would allow me the respite I desperately needed, if even for just a few hours. I hadn't realised that after becoming a vampire, that there would be no way at all to shut off my mind, to just make all the thought processes stop and give myself the space inside my own head that I had previously taken for granted.

"Bells?" I shifted to look at Emmett, before grunting and slumping against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor.

He came in and dropped down beside me, hands on his bent knees, head resting against the wall behind us, eyes shut. He sighed, shifting around before becoming in-humanly still. He didn't breathe, didn't twitch, which was slightly off-putting. I know that we don't have to move or breathe but Emmett has always done it, even after I changed.

"What happened?" I growled lowly at that, jerking my head away from him.

"I asked him if he was going to kill Edward and he accused me of still having feelings for him, saying that I didn't want him to hurt Edward for that reason. I said I didn't, and that I didn't care if Jasper killed him or not, it wasn't like I was bonded to him or anything. He knew, Emmett, he knew exactly what I was talking about, which just shows that he has thought about it. He said it wasn't the same, that we were bonded and that that was all that mattered, but he can't lie for shit. When I asked if he would let me kill her, he said yes, but I could feel the lie. He doesn't want her harmed." My throat was thick, my eyes shining. Did he still love her? Was that part of this, since a mating bond was supposed to be stronger than a sire bond?

"You have to remember Bells that Jasper was with Maria for longer than anyone else. She created him, placed him in an impossible situation and made herself his only option in way of survival. He's bound to be bonded to her more than just the sire bond." I growled cutting him off.

"That's not making this any better. She abused him, turned him into a killing machine, letting him loose on hundreds of innocent people. I know he hates the thought of hurting someone that so glaringly doesn't deserve it. He should _hate _her, Emmett. _Hate her._ But he doesn't." I choked on the tears that would never come and had to stop.

Emmett sighed, rubbing my hair before pulling me into him, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"You weren't there, Bells. Logically he should hate her, she used him and to you and me, what she made him do should make him hate her but it just doesn't work that way. He might be able to see it now, that she had him do things that went against every fibre of his being, but at the time he would have seen her as his salvation. To him, she would be guiding him into doing these things because it was his best chance at survival. And that doesn't make sense to us." I sobbed into his side.

"What if he doesn't want her harmed because he still loves her?" Emmett jerked and pulled my head up to look at him, my eyes taking in his incredulous expression, his taking in my deadly serious one.

"You can't actually believe what you just said." I just raised a brow at him. I did believe it, and it was eating me up inside.

"Of course I can Emmett. Our bond, his and mine, is a mating bond. It's the strongest thing out there and yet even when I have been threatened by her, he is willing, no not willing _insisting,_ that she be unharmed and gets away with this. Why else would that be the case? He loves her, you said it yourself, he has spent the most time with her. How could he not still love her?"

Emmett was just staring at me, mouth slightly agape, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But why shouldn't he? Everything I've said is completely plausible. He spent seventy years with the bitch, I'm not stupid. They obviously had a relationship; it would help strengthen her hold over him. Clearly that worked.

"Bella, how can you-? I-I don't-" I shook my head empathically at him.

"Put it this way. If Carlisle threatened Rose this way, would you hesitate in killing him? Would you tell Rose that she couldn't hurt him, that you were going to let him get away with it?" There was a pause before he let his breath out.

"No." I nodded, showing him that that's what I thought.

"Now, we both know about Roses past." He nodded, clearly puzzled as to where I was going with this.

"If she asked you now, after all the time you've spent with Carlisle, to kill him, would you?"

"No." again I nodded.

"Why?" I furrowed his brow, trying to plan out where I was going with this.

"Because I love him too, just not the same way."

"Precisely. You love him too, and you don't think that he is a threat to your mate. So, why are you trying to make it different between Jasper and Maria? Of course he still loves her, and doesn't really see her as a threat, so why not just let her be?" He sighed, tucking me into his side, playing with the ends of my hair.

It was some time later before either of us spoke. It was pitch black outside, not even the moon managing to light the treetops.

"He's coming." Emmett looked down at me, nodding.

"I figured he would. We're only at the other side of town; I didn't want to go too far, just in case." I nodded, actually looking around.

"Is this house Peter's then?" he nodded, cocking his head to the side. I could faintly hear Jasper's footfalls, which probably meant that Emmett couldn't yet.

"He'll be here soon. What do I do Emmett?" I looked up at him, my eyes wide and pleading. I needed guidance; I was so far out of my depth I was on the brink of becoming a fucking fairy.

"I don't know what to tell you Bells, other than to stick to your guns. Don't let him guilt you into agreeing with him, not that I really think he'd pull that shit on you. Just watch yourself. Listen to your instincts. He's the one that always goes on about how our instincts are our best chance at survival, use that against him if need be." I nodded. I could do this.

Emmett could hear Jasper now if the cocking of his head was any indication.

"I'm going to step outside for this sis. This is between the both of you, and he probably won't be best pleased with me right now anyway. I won't go far, if you need me, yell. I'll hear you." With that he kissed the crown of my head and left. I stood looking around until Jasper was right outside. He stopped at the door, and I drew in an unnecessary breath to calm the raging emotions. I didn't need them to reflect off of him before he even got through the door.

"You can come in Jasper." I turned back to the windows, feeling that I'd at least be able to get my point across if I didn't have to look at him. I usually got distracted looking at my mate.

He was at the door to the room now, just standing there. I could feel his eyes rake over my body from head to toe and back again. He let out a small growl, inhaling. Smelling Emmett all over me undoubtedly. Like I gave a fuck.

"What do you want?" I could feel his surprise at the cold note in my voice. Did he expect that him coming after me would make all if this better? Hell. No.

"Bella, Darlin', I came to talk about this." He took a step into the room, closer to me, and as childish as it may seem, I took a step closer to the window, away from him. His hurt at the move quickly flashed through our bond and on his face in the reflection that I was watching him in.

"What is there to talk about? You don't want the bitch hurt, let alone dead, even though she's threatening your supposed mate." My voice was completely flat, which I counted as a small victory. I didn't want to appear weak in front of him. I did that enough already.

"Supposed mate? What the fuck is that about Bella?!" his anger just pissed me off more. Why did he have the right to get on his high horse if something pissed him off, but I didn't?

"You heard." He went to come closer but I snarled at him in warning. Right now I wasn't above busting Peter's window right out it's motherfucking frame to get away from him.

"You're being ridiculous. Why are you so angry at me? It just surprised me that you knew about the sire bond, since it's not something that we've had to discuss." I spun to him, my jaw swinging. Was he serious?

"Bullshit Jasper! You cannot lie to save your fucking life! You don't want her harmed! 'Supposed mate' yeah, because _our bond _is supposed to be the strongest thing out there and yet even when she's acting on the threats she's made against me, you don't seem to care! Why am I so pissed? Because I was an _idiot_ and believed every goddamn word out you lying mouth! Were you just hoping that no one ever told me about the sire bond in hopes that I wouldn't work out that that's all we have? What about if I met my mate later on, what did you plan on doing? Copying Edward and just leaving? Or was I just a nice distraction, since the love of your life is in the south somewhere, massacring families? What about when she-" I was cut off by him slamming me up against the wall, his hand round my throat.

His eyes were pitch black, the fury rolling off of him in waves, causing fear to bloom in my stomach. I opened my mouth to say something; anything but he beat me to it.

"Shut up."

I wiggled slightly in his grip. He wasn't hurting me, but being suspended a foot off the floor by someone's hand around your throat was not at all pleasant.

"Stay still."

I froze. I was genuinely petrified. He'd never been violent with me, had never purposefully scared me.

"How could you say that? Any of it? Don't you know how much I love you? _You are my mate!_ I love you more than my own life, more than the lives of my family. I thought that would be pretty clear, considering the situation we are in right now. Maria is a bitch that deserves a horror that would take a thousand years to create. I want nothing more than to see her burn, _especially_ for threatening _my _mate. _She will burn for this."_

He moved his face closer to mine, rubbing our cheeks together. He licked my neck quickly before pulling away. He rested his forehead on mine, breathing me in.

"When you asked, I panicked. I know what Maria is capable of without any newborns there to protect her. The thought of her getting her hands on you…I panicked because I don't want you anywhere near her." His eyes were wide and filled with sincerity. I believed him.

"Bella, I love you. _Only _you. How could you even think otherwise?" I shook my head slightly. I didn't believe it, not really.

He kissed me, letting go of my throat and sliding his hand round into my hair, his other hand grasping my waist keeping me suspended mid-air. My arms snaked their way around his neck, pressing more into the kiss.

Pulling back, he smiled gently at me, but his eyes were troubled.

"Don't ever compare me to Edward again." I nodded, touching the side of his face, pleased that he leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't really mean any of the stuff about us being mates or not. I know we are. I know how much you love me. I just, I don't know. I love you. That's the problem. I guess I just keep thinking that it's too good to be true." I looked up into his face, adoration flowing through me to him.

"You're too good for me Jasper and I don't deserve you, but I'm going to keep you as long as I can." He kissed me lightly, stopping me from saying anything else.

"Darlin', there ain't nothing more precious out there than you; your happiness. I will walk to the ends of the earth for you, but I don't want to unless you're by my side. I promise that that I'll take care of you. I'll give you everything and anything you want. Name it and it's yours." Laughing, I wrapped my arms around him. He was perfect.

"You, Mr Whitlock, are perfect." I grinned up at his sceptical face.

"I promise right here, right now, that I will never again doubt your love for me or our bond. And I promise to never compare you to Edward ever again. Ever. I love you." he grinned, and god was he gorgeous. His eyes sparkled and his dimples came out and just fuck!

"I want you. Right now Jazz." He grinned, kissing me and pulling my shirt over my head.

**A/N: Ok kiddies. That's it for this chapter. I know I mentioned it above, but I honestly feel so honoured that such amazing people as yourselves read/follow/favourite my story(s)/myself. My deepest apologies for having kept you waiting so damn long, I promise not to do it again. I love you! xx **


End file.
